TARDIS at the Museum
by Mythicalnightguard
Summary: This is my first real story. The first was try out. Bassicaly, it has to do with the Doctor, the Miniatures, dreams from the future, Khamunrah, and a sudden, unexpected growth spurt. And I promise, NO SLASH! ENJOY! : )
1. Nightmare

ctavius and Jedediah walked silently, side by side, through the dark, seemingly endless abyss. All around them, they could hear noises. Whispering, screaming, yelling, and robotic voices. Octavius felt Jedediah grab his wrist.

" Do ya know where the heck we are?" He asked.

" No. I do not. " Octavius replied.

" Then, do ya know if we're goin' the right way? "

" No. I do not even know if anyway is the right way. "

They walked a little farther. With each step, Octavius began to worry more and more.

What if we are lost? What if we are going the wrong way? Where are we even?

" I don't like this. " Jedediah said. Octavius nodded his agreement.

Out of nowhere, a cloud of blueish-gray smoke appeared. Octavius watched in horror as...oh no...Khamunrah walked out.

" Hello little friends. We're going to have so much fun together. " He said with an evil grin. He reached out his hands to try to grasp the two miniatures.

Octavius knew he had to act fast.

" Run! " He cried and grabbed Jedediah"s shirt sleeve. The two ran as fast as they could, but Khamunrah was gaining. Octavius stole a glance over his shoulder and saw that Khamunrah was getting closer. He also saw that Khamunrah looked...smaller. Jedediah also looked over his shoulder, and saw the same thing.

" Is it just me or,...or did Khamunrah...shrink? " He asked between gasps.

" Perhaps...we just...grew! " Octavius told him. When he looked in front of him again, he had to stop himself fast to avoid slamming straight into a wall.

Octavius looked to his left. To his amazement, and relief, there was door!

" Jedediah! There is a door! Come on! " He shouted excitedly. But his excitement was short-lived. For out of the shadows came three, domed-shaped, metal monsters. They had a plunger, and what looked like a whisk, for arms. Octavius also noticed that they had a telescope on the top of their domes.

That must be how they see. Octavius thought. No escape that way. He looked to his right. Three more of the monsters were closing in. In panic, Octavius realized there was no escape. Apparently, Jedediah had noticed also.

" Gosh darn it! " He shouted. " Stuck between a rock and a hard place!"

Octavius gave Jedediah a look of disbelief. Even in theses circumstances, he still cracked jokes!

The metal monsters were closing in. Jedediah and Octavius took a few steps backwards, and found themselves pressed up against the wall. They were surrounded on all sides by the metal beasts who, oddly enough, were shorter than Octavius would have thought. Behind the monsters, they heard clapping.

" Very nice. VERY nice. " Khamunrah said, walking into the center of the circle. " It seems you've reached the end of the line. "

" Ha! " Jedediah mocked. " Ya think i'm afraid of your metal beasts! "

" Oh, you should be. " Khamunrah said.

" Yeah right. " Jedediah said. " What could they possibly do to us? "

Khamunrah smiled that evil, menacing grin. " Oh, you'll see. " He said, stepping out from the center of the circle.

" Exterminate! " One of the monsters said. Octavius watched in horror as it shot a laser out of it's whisk arm, and it hit Jedediah. He screamed and fell.

" Jedediah! " Octavius cried, kneeling by his friends side.

" Now you foolish men see what powers I have wielded! "

Octavius was about to say something back when he was cut off by the same metal monster that had shot Jedediah.

" Exterminate! " It said again in it's cold, metallic voice. Octavius watched the laser shoot out and come at him. Oddly enough, when it him, he felt nothing. He was aware of himself collapsing, falling to the ground. The darkness was closing in. But before it did, he saw a blue box appear and disappear. Then it all went black.

Octavius screamed and his shot open. He was shaking, and his heart was going 246. He sat up, and clutched his blanket. Then he laid his head on his knees, and began to cry.


	2. Comfort

Jedediah heard Octavius scream. He immediately jumped out of his bed, and put on his clothes. He then quickly put on his brown, cowboy boots, and left his tent. He ran to the entrance of the tunnel connecting the Roman Empire to the Western exhibit, guided by only the light of his oil lantern.

Once on the other side, he cautiously took a few steps forwards. He heard running footsteps, and looked to his right to see Marcus Amelius Placidus, Octavius' second in command, approaching.

" Greetings, cowboy leader of the West! " Marcus said, giving Jedediah the famous Roman salute.

" Hey. " Jedediah said. " I came to see why Octavius was screaming. "

" I was actually on my way to get you. "

" Why? "

" Because, Octavius' door's lock is jammed, and he refuses to come out. "

" That ain't good. Come on Marcus, let's retrieve your general. "

The two men quickly made for the door to Octavius' sleeping quarters in the barracks. Jedediah tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open.

" Octavius! It's me, Jedediah! Open up! " Jedediah said pounding on the door.

" No! " Octavius replied, his voice muffled by his blanket. Jedediah tried again.

" Octavius, are ya comin' out, or am I goin' in! "

" neither! " Octavius shouted.

" General please! " Marcus cried.

" Go away! " Octavius wailed.

Jedediah was getting worried. He didn't want to barge in on his friend against his will, but with every passing moment, his worry for the general rose.

" Octavius please. I just want to help. " He whispered. His only reply was quite sobbing from the other side of the door. He knew what he had to do. " Back up. " He ordered Marcus. He pulled out his gun and aimed it at the lock. " I've only done this once, but if I aim it correctly, this should shatter the locking mechanism. "

" I did not get any of that. " Marcus said blankly.

Jedediah rolled his eyes. Romans sometimes! " Just watch! "

Jedediah took a few paces back and aimed. He pulled the trigger, and with a BANG! And the sound of shattering metal, the lock exploded. From inside, Octavius screamed. Jedediah pushed open the door, and slowly entered the small, dark room.

" Octavius? " He whispered. Fearful brown eyes stared blankly at him. He slowly made his way to his friend's side. " Octavius, what's wrong? "

" N-nothing. " He stammered, trying desperately to control his breathing.

Marcus, who had been lingering on the other side of the threshold, debating whether or not he should enter or not. deciding that Jedediah would handle the situation, he went to tell the curious, scared Roman soldiers of Octavius' plight.

Jedediah sat beside Octavius, with his arm across his friend's shoulders. " Octavius, something's obviously wrong. Tell me what it is. Maybe I can help ya. "

Octavius shook his head. " I am sorry Jedediah but I...I cannot tell you. "

" That's fine. But telling me might help ya. "

" I know but, " Octavius said, but stopped short, not being able to control himself any longer, broke down and cried in front of Jedediah.

Jedediah frowned, and dropped his arm. " Octavius, please tell me, what's wrong. "

Octavius took a sharp breath before speaking. " I...I have been having these dreams lately, and, they frighten me. "

" How long has this been going on? " Jedediah asked.

" Almost every night, for the past three nights. "

" What! " Jedediah exclaimed. " This has been happening for three months, and you never told me? "

" I...I am sorry I...did not...mean to offend you. "

" Oh Octavius, " Jedediah said, hugging him. " I'm not mad at ya, just disappointed that ya didn't tell me. "

Octavius bent his head and began to cry again.

" Oh come on Octavius! Buck-up! Men don't cry! "

Octavius looked up and bit his lip. realizing he had upset Octavius, Jedediah sighed and hugged him again. " Octavius, i'm sorry. I had noright to yell at ya. I just, my father, he, did the same thing to me. I know he loved me but, he was always tryin' ta whip me in'ta shape. You have right to be upset. Do ya wanna talk 'bout? "

Octavius shook his head again. And then, Jedediah had a brilliant idea.

" I know what'll turn that frown upside down! Come on! " He said, grabbing Octavius' hand.

" Where are we going? " He asked confused, his worry forgotten.

" You'll see. " Jedediah said. " But first we need 'ta find Gigantor. "

" So...your telling me, that you need to go outside, so you can get Octavius to stop having nightmares? " Larry asked puzzled.

" Well, yeah. " Jedediah said.

" What good will going out do? "

" Well, " Jedediah said, shuffling his feet. " when i'm upset, I look at the stars and, ya know, hope. "

" What if that doesn't work? "

" It will. "

" Listen, Jed, it's dangerous out there and,..."

" Please Gigantor! We'll be on the steps! "

" I don't know... "

" PLease! Give thirty minutes! "

" Hmmm..., alright. Make it twenty-five, and you can. "

" Yes! Thanks Gigantor! "

" Yeah, no problem. Oh! Wait a minute boys! Wait! "

" Yes? " Jedediah said, turning on his heals.

" Take these. It's cold out there. " Larry said, handing Jedediah two pieces of small, but warm, pieces of fabric.

" Thanks! "

Jedediah led Octavius out the opened door, and they sat on the very top step. Jedediah noticed Octavius shivering. No wonder, he thought, all he's wearing is a thin red tunic!

" Here. " Jedediah said, handing him one.

" Thank you, Jedediah. " Octavius said greatfully.

" Your welcome. "

The two miniatures sat quietly, looking up at the sky. Octavius noticed all the consolations. He smiled when he saw the Gemini Twins.

" So, Octavius, feelin' any better? "

" A little. "

" Do ya want ta talk bout' it? "

" No. Actually, may I ask you a question? "

" Sure. Fire away! "

" What are creatures made out of metal called? "

" Robots. Why do ya ask? "

" Oh, no reason. "

" Look! " Jedediah suddenly said.

" What? " Octavius asked.

" A shootin' star! Make a wish! "

" Nay. I will decline. I do not wish on stars. "

" Really? " Jedediah asked in disbelief. " Doncha believe in magic? "

" Yes yes. Of course. Because the tablet. "

" Suit yourself then! "

Jedediah closed his eyes and crossed his fingers. After a moment he opened them again.

" Ya know, " he said thoughtfully. " maybe wishin' on a star'll help ya. "

" Perhaps. "

They sat for a while longer, then Jedediah stood and stretched. " Well, i'ma spent. I'm headin' in for the night. Ya comin'? "

" Yeah, in a moment. "

" Kay. G'night pardner. "

" Goodnight Octavius. "

Octavius sat in the still, cool air. He felt utterly alone. Looking up, he saw a bright, blue star. He sighed, and closed his eyes.

" Dear shinning star, I do not usually do this, actually I never do. But, I have tried everything else. I have been having these, nightmares. A lot. And, they...they scare me. I-I want the to go away. I do not know how much magic you posses, or if stars even posses magic. But if you could, could you please fix it. Thanks. "

As if responding to his request, the star glowed brighter, and with a flash of light, it vanished. Octavius sighed and went back inside. He slept without interruption for the rest of the night.

Chapter two; COMPLETE! Hope you enjoyed! Please comment! ; )


	3. Mail

In this chapter, the Doctor comes in. I hope I can nail his, er, energetic nature.

Mail

" I got mail! " The doctor exclaimed as a blue, cube shaped box slammed through the TARDIS door.

" Mail? " Rory asked. " Again" I thought you said you never get mail. "

The Doctor shrugged. " Guess i'm lucky. Now let's see...Amy! "

" Yes Doctor? " Amy said from the other side of the TARDIS. She had been pushing a few buttons randomly out of boredom.

" I just got mail! "

" Really? Again? "

The Doctor smiled and nodded. " Isn't it great! "

" Um, sure... "

The Doctor set the small box on the TARDIS control panel. He than took out his sonic screwdriver, and scanned it. A voice key projection came onto the TARDIS' screen.

The voice spoke. A man's voice.

" Dear shinning star, I do not usually do this, actually I never do. But, I have tried everything else. I have been having these, nightmares. A lot. And, they...they scare me. I-I want the to go away. I do not know how much magic you posses, or if stars even posses magic. But if you could, could you please fix it. Thanks. " The voice was unsure, but hopeful.

Who is this man who doesn't believe in stars?

The Doctor thought. " He doesn't...believe in stars. " The Doctor whispered, more to himself than anybody else.

Rory gave the Doctor a confused look. " What do we do about it? "

" Well fix it obviously. Amy! Connect the signal to the TARDIS. Rory, hit the stabilizers. We're goin' on a road trip. "

" Where are we? " Amy asked, looking out the TARDIS window.

" New York, New York. A city so nice, it was named twice. In the Northeast region of the U.S. "

" Alright, but where exactly are we in New York? "

" Oh, I don't know! " The Doctor said sarcastically. " Time square? We're at the mercy of the TARDIS. "

The three where standing in the main control room of the TARDIS. They had not the slightest idea of where they were going, but they knew they had to change the point of view of the man who didn't believe in the magic of stars. Suddenly, the TARDIS shuttered and made that noise it makes when it lands. They were there. Wherever there was. Rory, Amy, and the Doctor went to the TARDIS door and stepped outside. When the Doctor saw where they were, his face lit up.

" A museum! Brilliant! " He shouted excitedly. He did love a good museum. He turned to a map on the wall. " The Museum of Natural History! Wow! Never been here! "

" Uh, Doctor, sorry to ruin your excitement, but there's something wrong with the TARDIS. " Amy said looking at the blue phone box.

The Doctor frowned, and went back inside. He checked multiple things, pushed many buttons, and flipped many switches.

" That's strange. There's another magical sourcehere...let me see if I can get her to work. Rory, turn on the scanner. "

" Right. Uh, which button is it again? "

" This one, idiot. " Amy said exasperated, but with love.

" We need to scan something. " The Doctor said. " To see if she works. "

" Scan my watch. " Rory said, holding out his watch to the Doctor.

" No. It has to be an object the TARDIS has never felt the presence of.I'll be right back. " He said, walking out of the TARDIS again.

He was in a circular room with only one way in, and one way out. Inside, there miniature dioramas, and a small, wooden bench in the center of the room. The Doctor took a minute to examine the exhibits. First, he looked at the Mayan diorama. He then soniced it with his sonic screwdriver. He was puzzled to see that somehow, a powerful life-force was emanating from it.

" Now how is that possible? " The Doctor said.

Confused, he soniced the nearby Roman Empire exhibit. And again, he detected a life force. Then he checked the Western thing. Dumbfounded, the Doctor decided to investigate later. He grabbed the Roman General, then decided that it would be better to have a larger sample size, and grabbed the little blonde haired cowboy. He then walked back into the TARDIS.

When he got back inside, Rory was looking at his watch. " Two minutes minutes 'till sundown. "

" Why does it matter? " The Doctor asked.

" Rory shrugged. " Just a fact. "

The Doctor sighed. He placed the two miniature men on the TARDIS scanning table.

" Odd. " He said. " Very odd. "

" What? " Amy asked inquiringly.

" It appears they have a life-force emanating from them, and it's getting stronger by the second! "

" O...K...how? "

" I don't know. Amy, follow me. We need to get something from that closet we never go in. "

" Uh, Doctor. "

" What is it now Rory? "

" Uh, I think I know why they have such a strong life force. "

" And why is that Rory? "

" Look. "

Amy and the Doctor turned around. And to their shock and disbelief, saw the miniatures moving, and blinking up at them. "

" How... "

And that's chapter three! Man I am on a roll! Comment please! And thanks for your support!


	4. The Man With the Phone Box

I know, it hasn't been that good lately. I can't seem to get the perfect balance of comedy and drama, along with the action, and capture all the characters personalities! Hopefully, this turns out good. Also, sorry for all the grammer and spelling errors. My spell check wasn't working.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Man With The Phone Box

Octavius felt the energy of the universe flow through his body. He blinked his eyes, and realized that Jedediah was beside his already. And, more importantly, they wern't in the museum anymore. They were in a strange, British Sci-Fi technology room, with two British men, one with a bow tie, and a Scottish woman. He looked at Jedediah, Jedediah looked at him. They both had the same confused expression on their faces.

" Well what have we here? " The British man with the bow tie said.

" Uh, hi, " Octavius began cautiously. " I am, Octavius. And this is, my friend Jedediah. "

" How... " The Doctor stammered.

Jedediah gave him an angry look, as if the man in the bow tie had offended him. Octavius just shrugged. " I am unsure of what you say. " He said.

" How...a few moments ago, you were lifeless, wax figures. And now your alive and... " The Doctor said, sonicing them.

Octavius and Jedediah took a few steps back.

" Hey! " Jedediah yelled. " Watch where ya point that thing! "

The Doctor looked as though he didn't hear Jedediah at all. " And now, your flesh and blood. "

" Duh! " Jedediah snapped. " What do ya think we're made of? Sugar N' spice? "

" Well aren't you a chatty one. " The Doctor commented.

Jedediah's face turned red. " Yeah? Well look who's talkin'.! "

" What? Can I not speak the truth? "

" That's it! " Jedediah hissed. " I'ma gonna teach ya some manners! " He said, stalking to the edge of the table.

" Jedediah. " Octavius said blocking his friend's path. " It is not worth the fight. "

" But...you saw how he offended us! That ain't right! "

" I know. But we must focus on other maters. "

" Like what? " Bow tie man asked.

" Like, who are you? " Octavius asked.

Just then, there was a knock on the TARDIS door.

" I'm the Doctor. " He said, turning towards the door.

" Hello! " The Doctor said merrily. " What can I do for you? "

" Um, hi. I'm Larry Daley, the night guard, and... "

" The night guard! Oh, jolly good to see you sir. Please, come in! "

" Um, ok. "

Larry walked inside the strange phone box. " Wow. It's... "

" Bigger on the inside. I know! They say it all the time. "

" Jedediah! Octavius! How did you get in here? "

" I...do not know. " Octavius answered. " But I suggest we listen to what he has to say. "

Again, there was a knock at the door.

" Ahkmenrah! " Larry exclaimed. " What are you doing here? "

" Well, the tablet sensed another form of magic in the vicinity and...who are they? " The boy king said.

" We'll explain that late... "

Suddenly, the tablet began to glow, and there was a flash of light. Octavius and Jedediah felt a Whoosh! Of air. They noticed everyone was staring at them, with their mouths open and their eyes wide.

" What ya'll starin' at? " Jedediah asked.

" You...you...grew! "

" Wait, what? " The Doctor said. " Ok I am lost and utterly confused. "

" Ok. Hold on a second. " Rory, who had been silent, spoke up. " Let's back up a bit. Let's start by introducing ourselves. "

" Oh, right. " Said the Doctor. " I'm the Doctor, a Time Lordian, from the planet Galifray. "

" I am Rory Williams, i'm a nurse, from Great Britain, I travel with the Doctor. "

" And i'm Amy Williams. Rory is my husband. I do not have a job, I am from Scotland,, but live in Great Britain. I also travel with the Doctor. "

There was silence for a while, and then Larry spoke up. " I'm Larry Daley, night guard, i'm from Brookland. "

" I'm Ahkmenrah, guardian of the tablet, I am from Egypt. I am one of the exhibits. "

" I'm Jedediah Smith, i'm the leader of the miniature cowboys, i'm from the American West, and I am an exhibit. "

The only had who had not formally introduced himself, was Octavius. He was a little nervous, but went forth. " My name is Octavius Caeser, leader of the miniature Romans, I am from Rome, Italy, and I am an exhibit here. "

There was more awkward silence.

" So, why have you come? "

" Well, we got a signal, a message, sent to a star, about a dream. " The Doctor explained.

Everyone looked at Octavius. He gulped.

" Was that you? " The Doctor asked.

" Y-yes sir. "

" Never mind. We'll talk later. My minds in overdrive. So, what about this tablet, and their, er, sudden growth spurt. "

" I might be able to explain. " Ahkmenrah said. " My tablet is magical. It brings all the exhibits to life. But since it's power isn't extremaly strong, the miniatures come to life as, well, miniatures. If the tablet could, if it was strong enough, it would right the wrong, as in, it would make them normal sized. But it can't. But since your... "

" TARDIS. "

" Right. But since your TARDIS contains high levels of magic, the tablet attached itself onto that magic, which made it strong enough to make them normal, and make them come to life. "

" Ahkmenrah, are you sure? " Larry questioned.

" positive! "

" Interesting...so your saying that that tablet contains magic, stronger than my TARDIS? "

" Yes. "

" Well then, may I see your tablet? "

" Um...why? " Ahkmenrah asked suspiciously.

" Because, if your saying that the tablet's power, is connected to my TARDIS', then that means that my TARDIS still works, and it will work better within the tablet's presence. Make sense? "

" I, guess so. Ok then, here. " Ahkmenrah handed the Doctor the tablet.

" Brilliant. " He said. " It's hevier than it looks. " He placed the tablet on top of the TARDIS' main power generator. The TARDIS lights came on, and it roared to life. A cheer rose from the Doctor. " It works! Ha ha! Yes! "

The Doctor noticed a blinking red button. He sighed. " Gonna have to pause this conversation. I got an incoming message. " He pushed the button, and on the screen appeared a domed-shaped robot. With a plunger and whisk for hands. Octavius gasped. Next to him, Jedediah had just put two and two together.

" That's them. " He said in a soft voice to Octavius. " Those are what you were thinking of when you asked what robots were. Those where in your dreams...wern't they? "

Octavius nodded, staring at the screen. Nobody else seemed to notice.

" Greetings. " The robot said.

" Ah, heelllooo Daleks! " The Doctor said.

So THAT'S what those things are!

" Greetings, Doctor. We have a message. Prepare for your impending doom. "

" Prepare? For impending doom? I don't think so. What makes you think you can defeat me? "

" We have a secret weapon. "

" Weapon? What kind of weapon? "

" An Egyptian god. By the name of Khamunrah, who has vast knowledge of the underworld, and who knows how to wield it's powers. "

" Impossible! " Jedediah exclaimed. " We've already defeated Khamunrah! "

" Apparently, you inferior humans, have no knowledge, of the technology of the Daleks. "

" Inferior? I'll show you who's inferior! "

" Jedediah stop! Do not anger it! " Octavius urged.

" We are coming Doctor. Prepare! " The Dalek said, ending the message.

" And now, we're in trouble. " The Doctor said.

And so it begins. Octavius thought with dread.


	5. The Adventure Begins

And here's chapter five. The adventure is FINALY beginning!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Adventure Begins

" Mr. Night guard, may I speak with you for a moment? " The Doctor asked.

" Uh...sure... "

With a suspicious glance at the Doctor, Jedediah and the others walked out of the TARDIS. Outside of it, Jedediah noticed something he hadn't noticed before. The phone box was...smaller on the outside. Now how's that possible? He thought. He heard a muffled sigh, and turned to Octavius. He looked confused, and a little sick.

" Hey, you OK pardner? " He asked worriedly.

" No I...I think I need to lie down... "

" Come lie down on the bench. "

Jedediah led his friend over to the bench, and helped him lie down. He was worried for him. He looked dizzy and confused, and had a dull, far away look in his eyes. Jedediah led him over to the bench.

" What's botherin' ya? "

" I-I do not no. I just...I just cannot believe what has happened. "

" To much excitement for one day? "

" Yes. Way to much for one day. "

While Octavius lay down on the other side of the bench, Jedediah sat on the other, with Ahkmenrah coming to sit next to him. Rory and Amy stood near the TARDIS. From the inside of the TARDIS, they could hear arguing.

" Listen Daley, he NEEDS to come with us! " The Doctors voice said.

" Well HE can't. He belongs here! " Larry's voice replied.

" He'll be back! We need his help! "

" But he wouldn't last three minutes out there! "

" He can last! He's a big boy now! "

" But he can't leave! He doesn't understand most concepts! He wouldn't make it! "

" LIsten. Just listen. He's been having dreams about Daleks, he was desperate enough to wish on a star, AND, you said you've fought and defeated this Khamunrah guy! He's useful for two things! "

" But you don't understand! He could be... "

" Shh! " The Doctor hissed. " They can hear us... "

Indeed, everyone outside could hear them. Especially Rory and Amy. They looked at each other, then at the exhibits. Jedediah noticed Octavius shivering. Why was he shivering? It ain't cold. He thought. Perhaps he was afraid.

" Ya heard them, didn't ya? " He asked. Octavius nodded.

" That is why I never wished on stars. They say ' Be careful what you wish for '. "

Just then, Larry and the Doctor walked out of the TARDIS.

" We have made a decision...Roman, your coming with us. "

" WHAT! " Octavius and Jedediah said at the same time.

" I never agreed to it... " Larry stated.

" Yes you did! " The Doctor exclaimed.

" Well, against my will! "

" What do you mean ' Against your will ' ? "

" I was pressured into agreeing. "

" No you weren't ! "

" Yes I was! "

" Do I have a say in this? " Octavius asked cautiously.

" NO! " The Doctor and Larry shouted.

" Listen Octavius, " Larry began. " I didn't want you to go, but I didn't have a choice... "

" Yes you did. " The Doctor cut in.

Larry rolled his eyes. " I know you'll be fine. Just stay out of trouble and, I guess, listen to whatever the Doctor says. OK? "

" Wait! " Octavius cried. He was sitting up now. " Your...your sending me away? "

Larry paused for a moment, not sure of what to say. Jedediah stood and sat next to his friend.

" Hey, don't worry, i'll be with ya. All the way. "

" Thanks, I appreciate that. "

" Whoa whoa whoa! Hold on a second! I never said you could! " Larry said quickly.

" Why not? " Jedediah whined.

" Because you could be killed! "

" But i'm a big boy now! "

" Fine!" Larry shouted. " Just, just, fine! If you want to rush into danger then be my guest! "

" Well, then I guess that's settled. Rory, Amy, time to go. Roman, Cowboy, into the TARDIS. " The Doctor said.

" We've got names ya know! " Jedediah said angrily.

" I don't care right now! Just get into the TARDIS! "

Jedediah and Octavius walked slowly into the TARDIS, glancing back at the friends they may never see again. Man! That Doctor can be one hot head! Jedediah thought to himself. One thing was for sure, this was going to be a heck of an adventure. Especially for Octavius. But at least Jedediah would be there for him every step of the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And there ya have it! Please comment if you could! I'm already thinking about a sequel!


	6. What's a Dalek?

As the Doctor led his friends, and the two, not so miniature exhibits into the TARDIS, he felt a strange sensation. One of excitement and anticipation of a great adventure, and one of foreboding and dread. An omen, or just a feeling? He couldn't tell. As everyone got comfortable in the TARDIS, the Doctor punched in the coordinates, and pulled a grey metal lever. As they took off, he surveyed his new...companians, you could say. At least, for this one adventure. How strange they were, the Doctor had seen many things on his travels, but none like this. What kind of life forms were they? He had not the slightest idea. The so called Jedediah, the cowboy, looked like a normal, blonde haired, cowboy. Nothing strange about that, except for the fact that about thirty five minutes ago he was only three inches tall, and made of wax. The Doctor then turned his attention to Octavius, the Roman general. He almost looked like...Rory. Well, when Rory was in his centurion uniform. Should he have Rory put it on? To make Octavius feel more...comfortable? No. That would just bring up too many questions. Complicated questions. Well, the Doctor thought, since we're all together, we should probably get to know each other better.

" So, " the Doctor said, " what about these dreams Octavius? How long have you been having them? "

" Three months. Sir. " Octavius said. The Doctor could tell he was uncomfortable.

Not like the normal companions.

" Three months. Interesting. Now, how could the Daleks have made you have those dreams? "

" Uh... "

" Aha! Maybe they used some form of a communication device that gets into your brain and...controls you or... "

Amy noticed that poor Octavius looked...well...confused.

" He tends to do that. " She whispered in his ear.

" That weirdo talks to himself? " Jedediah asked rudely. The Doctor whirled around and gave him a stare neither Amy or Rory had ever seen.

" I suggest you be more polite, young man. Or mark my words, I shall throw you to the Daleks! "

" relax grandpa! How old are ya anyways? "

" Lost track. Somewhere over 200 years or so. "

" 200 years! "

" Jedediah, " Octavius said. " that is enough. Mr. Doctor, sir, what exactly is a Dalek? "

" You know what? I do believe it's time for bed. Good night Amy, goodnight Rory, goodnight Roman, and gooodnight Cowboy! "

" Doctor... " Amy said confused.

" Now Amy! "

" Fine. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amy and Rory led the two not so miniatures to a small room in the TARDIS.

" Well, here you are. The guest room. Cowboy, you can stay in here. There's spare blankets in the closet, and an alarm clock on the dresser. "

And with that, she shut the door. " Come this way, Roman. "

" Wait. May I...may I say goodnight to Jedediah? "

Amy nodded. " Yes. But be quick. "

She watched as the Roman, Octavius was his name, walked to the door and opened it. She looked at Rory.

" Do you understand these two? " She asked.

" No. Honestly, I don't. "

" The cowboy, what's his name, "

" Jedediah? "

" Yes. Jedediah. He's strange. No respect for the Doctor. "

" Perhaps he does that out of caution? "

" Caution! Anyone with caution would know not to talk to the Doctor like that. "

From inside the room, they could hear yelling.

" Jedediah why? Why do you act this way? "

" Because ya can't stand up for yourself! "

" Yes I can! "

" Oh really? All those insults that Doctor guy made at us, at YOU, and all ya did was try'n stop ME from defending YOU! Do ya not appreciate my help? "

" Not if you are to treat others like that! "

" I'm treat'n 'em the way they treat us! "

" Just do not! "

" Oh so ya want me ta not defend you. OK. I can do that. Because only a heartless, idiot of a friend would stop his friends from helping him! "

" Then if you think that way, then I suppose we should not be friends then. "

" Wh...what do ya mean? "

" Well, if I will not let my friends defend me, then I guess I have no purpose for them. "

Jedediah was silent. Octavius stormed out of the room, and stomped down the hall.

" Fine! " Jedediah finally yelled. " I don't need you either! "

Amy rolled her eyes, and walked away from Rory.

" Where are you going? " He asked.

" To tell the Doctor that the youngest "children" had a fight. "

Rory was about to run after her, when he decided to talk to Octavius instead. He ran down the hall, calling his name.

" What! " Octavius demanded as Rory finally caught up with the fast paced Roman.

" Your going the wrong way. The other guest room is that way. "

Octavius said nothing, and followed Rory to yet another door. How many doors did this thing have? He thought

Rory led him into a small, darkened room. In the center, there was a small, queen sized bed, and a night stand on the right side of it. On the night stand, four numbers glowed through the gloom, 10:35. Rory watched silently, as the roman took off his armour, and crawled into the bed.

" Goodnight. " Rory said.

Octavius didn't say anything. He just sighed. Rory shut the door, and walked off down the hall. He didn't get far before he heard Octavius call his name. This time, it was Rory's turn to sigh.

" Yes? What is it? " He said upon entering the room.

" I-I have an unanswerd question. "

" What is it? "

" What is this...Dalek you speak of? "

" Oh. Well, a Dalek, is an alien that kind of looks like a brain with tentacles. "

Rory noticed Octavius' eyes grow wider.

" A brain? A human brain? "

" Uh...kind of. "

Octavius shuddered. " It is my mind that I do not like these Daleks. They are dangerous, are they not? "

" Yes. VERY dangerous. They have a robotic exoskeleton, made out of Dalekanium. A type of unbreakable armour. "

"How unbreakable? "

" Stronger than steel. "

" Stronger than bronze? "

" Yes. "

" How do you know? "

"Well, " Rory said, sitting on the edge of the bed. " I used to be a centurion for the Roman army. "

" Really? How? "

" Well, it's a long story. First of all, I was with Amy and the Doctor, trying to stop some alien invasion, when I died. "

" You...DIED? " Octavius asked shocked.

" Yes. I uh...die a lot. "

" How are you still alive? "

"Beats me. Anyways, I got sucked through a crack in time, and woke up in Rome, as a centurion. But I was not a centurion. I was a robot, who believed I was a Roman. Then, I fought the urge to attack the Doctor, and a whole bunch of wierd, totally unexplainable stuff that still puzzles to this day happened, and next thing I know, i'm alive and i'm not a robot. "

"o...kay... "

" I know. I know. It's strange. Anyways, goodnight. "

" Goodnight, Centurion Rory. "

Rory suddenly felt a rush of warmth towards the Roman. Whatever Amy, The Doctor, or the Cowboy thought of him, he was alright.


	7. Hostage

Here is chapter 7. I hope you enjoy it. In this chapter, things FINALLY start getting interesting!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beep! Beep! Beep! The alarm on the clock sounded. Jedediah mumbled something, and rolled over. He wasn't ready to wake up yet. He tried to ignore the constant, annoying beeping, but it was impossible. He finally rose, and got out of bed. He had fallen asleep wearing everything, except for his vest, his boots, and his pistol holster, wich he had placed on the nightstand. He put them back on, and opened his door. To his surprise, Octavius had his fist raised, as if he had been about to knock on the door. Jedediah was about to say good morning, when he noticed Octavius scowling. Then he remembered the argument the night before, and returned the look.

" What do ya want? " He said, with venom poisoning each word.

" To tell you it is time to rise. " Octavius said with an equal amount of venom.

Jedediah pushed past Octavius, and walked down the hall. Octavius followed a good couple feet behind. Once at the main entrance, Jedediah saw a small fold-up table, and on it, were what looked like cakes with holes in the center.

" Ah, good morning! " The Doctor said in a cheerful voice. Jedediah wished he could be as cheerful as he was.

" Mornin'. " He said, walking past the Doctor to sit on the floor.

" Good morning, Doctor. " Octavius said simply. He walked to the other side of the TARDIS, and sat down with a sigh.

There was silence for a while, and then the Doctor spoke up. " How about breakfast? Have you all had doughnuts before? "

Jedediah shook his head. The Doctor smiled and grabbed one of the table. He then handed it to Jedediah. He was about to refuse the doughnut, when his stomach growled, reminding him how hungry he was. He hesitantly took the doughnut. He looked at it. It had black stuff smeared neatly on top, and rainbow shavings. He glanced at the Doctor, who smiled and nodded encouragement. He took a bite. The doughnut melted in his mouth, like the softest cake any woman in the west could make. He could taste the stuff smeared on the top, and he realized that it was chocolate frosting.

" This is really good. Thank you Doctor. " He said, taking another bite.

" Your quite welcome. " The Doctor replied. Then he decided, perhaps this cowboy wasn't so bad. After all, he likes the best food known to the race of man too. Then, remembering Octavius sitting in the corner, went to the table to grab another doughnut. This one had white frosting, and black sprinkles. He offered it to Octavius.

" No thank you. " He said

quietly. " I am not hungry. "

" I'll take that doughnut if you don't want it. " Amy said emerging from the hallway, followed by Rory.

" Go ahead. I do not care. " Octavius replied.

Amy took the doughnut from the Doctor, while Rory took one with pink frosting and white sprinkles.

" Pink frosting? " Jedediah asked, without a hint of rudeness.

" It's strawberry. "

" Oh. "

While everyone ate doughnuts of all different kinds and talked, Octavius just sat alone in the corner, staring at nothing.

" Aren't ya hungry? " Jedediah said coming to sit next to him.

" No. "

" Are ya still,...still mad at me? "

" No. Just disappointed we fought last night. Jedediah I am sorry for what I said. I do need you. Your always there to support me, and you always catch me when I fall. I did not mean to hurt your feelings. You are my best friend and, and I know you care. And I thank you for always standing up for me. "

" Your welcome. I-I'm also, sorry for what I said. You are strong. And you do have a heart. I was wrong to say you didn't. "

" We were both wrong. "

The two gave each other a quick hug, then stood, and walked over to the table.

" You've got ta try these. " Jedediah said, handing a doughnut to Octavius.

" Okay...mmmmm...that is delicious. What is it? "

" A doughnut. "

" Doughnut? Like, a honey cake, with a whole through the center? We have nothing like this Rome. "

Jedediah laughed. " We have these in America, but mainly in the big cities. Where the factories are. Us cowboys seldom see such an artful cake. "

Rory had seen the whole conversation. He was glad they were friends again. He remembered how lonely he had been when he was a centurion. Of course, he had made friends, but they were all robots, unable to resist control. He was snapped back into reality as he heard the TARDIS stop.

" Well... " The Doctor said. " What a pleasant surprise! "

Everyone followed the Doctor out the door. Jedediah gulped when he saw where they were. He saw rolling sand dunes, and dust blowing in the wind. They had to be in Egypt.

" Are...we in Egypt? " He asked.

" No. We're on the planet Gethria. Near the Sunlight Worlds. I've been here before. So have the Daleks. They lured me into a trap here once. "

" So, like, the WHOLE planets made of...sand. "

" Yes. Is that alright with you? "

" What, oh, sure. " Jedediah said, faking a smile.

Octavius noticed this, and put a hand on his friends shoulder. " Are you going to be okay? " He asked worriedly.

" Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah. I'll be fine. "

" Are you sure? You could stay on the TARDIS and,... "

"I'm FINE Octavius! " Jedediah shouted rather harshly.

Everyone turned to look at him.

" I mean, i'm fine, Octavius. Sorry. "

" Daleks! " The Doctor exclaimed suddenly. " There are Daleks here! "

" How can you tell? " Amy asked.

" I picked up traces on my sonic. Come on. We're going to investigate. "

" Are you sure that's a good idea? " Rory asked in a hushed voice.

" Of coarse! Why wouldn't it be? "

" Well, we have two...unexperienced crew members, one who seems to be afraid of sand. Perhaps they should... "

" Oh, come on Rory! It's just a little hike. That's never killed anyone. Now, come along Pond...and, others. "

" Great. " Rory said under his breath. " I'm an 'other ' now. "

The blazing sun that orbited the planet beat down on the small group, causing them to make slow progress. Jedediah took off his hat, and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. It was hotter here than it was in the West. He noticed Octavius panting next to him.

" Here, why don't ya take off your helmet? " He suggested.

" No. I am fine. "

" Suit yourself. "

They continued on, through the scorching heat. Just when Jedediah was sure he was about to get heat stroke, the Doctor suddenly stopped.

" Stop. " He said.

Everyone sighed and sat down.

" No no no. Get up! " The Doctor said annoyed.

" But Doctor, " Amy said catching her breath. " It's...so...hot...can we...please...just...stop... "

" Fine. " The Doctor sighed. " There's a tree over there. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" It's hotter here than i've experienced! " The Doctor exclaimed. " Why, it's even hotter than Urlic! "

" Urlic? " Jedediah questioned.

" Yes that's another desert planet. We can stay here for a while, then we must continue. "

Everyone groaned. How much farther did they have to go? Jedediah thought. Suddenly, they could hear the sound of wheels on sand.

" Or we could leave now! " The Doctor yelled, turning around. Jedediah turned too, and noticed five Daleks, led by a black one, coming at them.

Jedediah shook Octavius, who had been sleeping, and Rory helped Amy up.

" Wha... " Octavius asked sleepily.

" Time ta go! " Jedediah said, grabbing Octavius hand.

They ran as fast as they could.

" They are catching up! " Octavius shouted.

" Impossible! " The Doctor said, looking over his shoulder. " They're floating! "

" I thought you said they couldn't float! " Rory said confused.

" They can! But I didn't expect them to be floating in this heat! "

They all ran for the TARDIS. Rory and Amy ran at the front, Jedediah and Octavius kept pace with each other, and the Doctor ran just a few steps behind.

Suddenly, Jedediah stumbled and fell. He felt his left ankle twist at an odd angle.

" Octavius! " He cried, struggling to stand.

" Jedediah! " Octavius yelled back. He stopped and turned around, only to be grabbed by the cape by the Doctor.

" What are you doing! " Octavius cried. " We have to help Jedediah! "

" No time! " The Doctor said, half dragging, half pulling Octavius. He dragged him into the TARDIS, as the Daleks began closing in.

Jedediah watched, shocked that he had been left behind, as the TARDIS disappeared. He struggled to stand once more, but stumbled again.

" Halt! " The black Dalek said in that voice Jedediah had come to hate.

Jedediah watched as he was surrounded on all sides by the Daleks.

" What shall we do with him? " A white Dalek asked.

" Hold him prisoner. " A non Dalek voice said. Jedediah froze. He knew that voice. He had heard it over and over again in his worst nightmares.

" Khamunrah. " He hissed. Not at all pleased to see the pharaoh.

" It's good to see you too, cowboy. " Khamunrah said in that ridicules voice he always spoke in. " I see you've met my new army. "

" So THIS is your army! Is it because your bird brained dudes got their tail feathers kicked last time? "

Khamunrah's eyes glowed angrily. I shouldn't have said that. Jedediah thought. He gasped as Khamunrah came forwards and struck him hard on the cheek.

" You cheeky, cheeky cowboy. You never learn do you? "

Jedediah kept silent.

" You see, my " Bird Men " were doomed from the start. I knew that. You see, I let that night guard of yours send me back into the underworld, so that these amazing metal warriors could bring me back again, and make me even more powerful. Now, Daleks, take him to the prison cell. "

" Wait a second. " Jedediah said. " Why not just kill me now? "

" Because, something has to lure that Roman here. It's his fault I failed the first time. And also, the Daleks say he has more power than anyone. including that Doctor guy. And of course, the Daleks have a score to settle with that Doctor. "

" So that's it? This all has to do with grudges? "

" Well, of course after we get that Roman and Doctor out of the way, there's always world domination. Now Daleks, take him away. Oh, and Daleks, one more thing, when they get here, do whatever you want with the Doctor and the other two. Save the Roman for me. "

" No! " Jedediah said, struggling in the Daleks rather strong grasp. " Leave them alone! "

" Zip it, cowboy. You'll get yours all in good time. Take him away. "

Jedediah followed, head bent, to a small room, with no windows, and a steel door. Once there, the Daleks removed his weapon, and shoved him inside. Jedediah sat on the ground, wrapping his bandana around his already swollen ankle. All he could do was hope that Octavius wouldn't come.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Do you think Octavius will come? We'll see!

Please comment!


	8. A Tough Decision

Here's chapter 7. Who would have guessed Rory would ever wear his armour again. Opps! SPOILERS!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor practically dragged Octavius into the TARDIS, much against the Roman's will.

" Let me go! " He demanded.

As the Doctor brought him in, Amy shut the TARDIS door, and stood aside next to Rory, watching the scene unfold. The Doctor quickly flipped a switch before Octavius could reach the door. The TARDIS, wished and whooshed, and finally took off. Octavius watched out the window as Jedediah and the Daleks disappeared.

" Why did you leave him !? " He cried, turning on the Doctor.

" There was no time! We had to leave! "

" But you LEFT him! You left him to the Daleks! "

The Doctor frowned, and walked over to the angry general.

" I'm sorry. There was nothing I could... "

" Yes there was! There was something you could do! " Octavius yelled, backing the Doctor into a corner. The Doctor shrank back, unsure of what the Roman was gonna do. Rory grabbed Octavius before he could do anything stupid. Octavius whirled around, and pushed Rory backwards. He stumbled over a chair, and crashed into the table. Realizing what he had done, all the anger left Octavius' eyes.

" Rory I-i'm sorry I... " He said, then with a strangled cry, ran to the hallway, and into the guest room. He slammed the door, and sat with a heavy heart on the bed.

The Doctor sighed sadly, and walked over to the TARDIS control panel. What have I done? He thought. There might have been time to save the cowboy. But if there was I...I blew it. I...this is my fault. All my years i've spent trying to save lives, and save friendships, and help everyone solve their problems...I know we have to make sacrifices but...it shouldn't have been the cowboy.

Amy noticed the Doctor's distress, and came over to him. " It wasn't your fault you know. " She said gently.

" Yes it was. There might have been time... "

" But Doctor, what if you or the Roman was captured? That could've been the end of the mission. And we both know the Daleks will try to conquer the world. It's sad but...sometimes we have to make sacrifices. "

The Doctor sighed again, and went back to punching in coordinates.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Octavius sat alone in the room. He had turned out the lights, and was staring at the ceiling. He had failed Jedediah again. Ever since the Smithsonian, he had promised he would never leave Jedediah in danger. And now, that promise was broken. He couldn't imagine what he was going through right now, on that dessert planet, surrounded by sand and enemies. Had he escaped? Was he safe in some rock cave? Had they captured him? Or worse, had they killed him? Octavius shook his head. He didn't want to think about that. He had to keep hoping that he was okay. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

" Who is it? " Octavius whispered, barely audible.

" It's me, Rory. The Doctor sent me. "

Octavius sighed. " Come in. "

Rory entered the room. But he looked...different. He was wearing leather armour, a red cape, and a silver helmet, with the crest of a centurion.

" Hey. " He said, saluting the roman way. " I um, came to see if I could help you at all. "

Octavius shook his head and turned away. There was nothing Rory could do, nothing anyone could do, nothing he could do. Rory came over and sat next to Octavius. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth, but shut it again, as though he didn't know what to say. Then he spoke.

" I know, how difficult it is to loose someone you care for. But they are always with you. You just have to believe. "

Octavius bit his lip to keep from crying. He couldn't cry in front of the ex centurion. " Do you think he's...still alive? "

" Perhaps. There's a good chance he is. "

" Rory, what are they doing to him? "

Rory paused, unsure what to say next. They could be doing a number things to the poor, defenseless cowboy.

" I-I don't know. "

Octavius took a shaky breath, and turned to Rory. Rory he could see the tears threatening. Just then, the Doctor entered the room. He had a half sad, half excited expression.

" Gentlemen, " He said. " Come along. We're goin on a rescue mission. "

Octavius couldn't believe his ears. Had the Doctor really changed his mind? Did he believe there was still hope? Rory and Octavius rose, and followed the Doctor out of the room.

" Amy! I've got a plan! Rory, Roman, here, now. "

As they all sat down, Octavius hoped this briefing wouldn't take to long.

" Now, " The Doctor began, " we have a mission. We have to save the cowboy, so that the Roman doesn't loose his friendship. Because as we all know, there is nothing stronger than friendship. Now, this is going to be dangerous, and rather risky, but here's the plan. Amy, you and I will scout the area, looking for a place where we can attack later. Rory and Octavius, you two look for the cowboy. When you find him, report back to the TARDIS, and me and Amy will be there soon, if we are already not there already. Okay? "

Rory nodded, Amy nodded as well. But Octavius was unsure. " How will we pull this off? I...I know what the Daleks are capable of. "

" So do I. But i'm sure we'll be fine. Now, we'll be landing in ten minutes. Here. " The Doctor said, handing the three of them ear pieces. " These will let you communicate with each other. Also,...for this one, special occasion,...I give you each a miniature...sonic screwdriver lock opener. It will allow you to open any locks. Now, are there any questions? "

When nobody answered, the Doctor smiled " Good. "

Ten minutes later, the TARDIS landed, and everybody got out. But they weren't on Gethria any more. This planet was all dense, forested jungle.

" This is not Gethria, is it Doctor. " Amy said.

" No. Deffinatley not Gethria. "

" Then, what planet are we on? " Octavius asked.

" I don't know. Probably on Tygella or something. Anyways, split up, and report what you find. Good luck. " With that, Amy and the Doctor went one way, and Rory and Octavius went the other. None of them could have been prepared for what they would find.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was dark. Very dark. And quite. Too quite. Jedediah opened his eyes and looked around. For a moment, he had no idea where he was. Then he remembered Khamunrah, the Daleks, and,...being left behind. But his prison cell looked different. It was bigger, and darker. He could hear noises outside. He could hear...birds. Birds? He thought. Birds...on a desert planet? The door opened, and a blue Dalek rolled in.

" Come. Inferior human. Your time awaits. " It said in it's metalic voice. Jedediah had no choice but to follow, limping along in front of it. It was time. He half hoped Octavius would come soon, and he half hoped he wouldn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't know about you, but the suspense is killing me!

Comments would be helpful. : )


	9. Sacrafice

This is chapter nine finally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The forest was a scary, creepy place to be. Octavius had never experienced a forest like this before. It was even thicker than the forests of Britannia! Silently, he followed Rory, who had no idea where they were going.

" Stupid GPS! " He yelled, tossing the worthless piece of junk on the ground. It shattered into a billion pieces. He turned to Octavius, who had a startled face. " Sorry. I hate GPS's. Perhaps we should go north. "

" Perhaps. " Octavius replied. He trusted Rory's judgement better than his own in these circumstances. As they walked, Octavius halted suddenly, aware that they were being watched. " Rory! " He whispered urgently. " There is something following us! "

Rory stopped and listened. Indeed, they were being followed. Both Rory, and Octavius reached for their swords. Octavius heard something growl, and then a twig snap. " Are there,...leopards on this planet? "

" I...don't know... "

From the bushes, a fearsome, two headed cat burst out, snarling. Octavius jumped to the right, and Rory jumped to the left. The beast turned on a dime, and stalked towards Rory. Rory backed up slowly, not takeing his eyes away from the giant, two headed cat. He felt something solid behind him. He was trapped. Just when the beast was about to strike, Octavius threw a stone at it's head. It halted, and turned it's attention on him.

" That is right you foul beast! Look at the target! " He said confidently. He was surprised about how confident he was.

In a flash, the cat pounced, and pinned him down. Octavius struggled, as it went for his throat. Mustering all his strength, he pushed up, flipping the cat over. It yelped in surprise as it flipped, and had a roman on top of it. Within seconds, Rory was also pinning it down. It hissed in hatred, and tried to break free. Octavius didn't want to kill the animal, but he also didn't want it to attack them. Then he had an idea.

" Rory, could you please hand me that catnip? "

Rory did as he had been instructed, and handed Octavius the catnip. The cat's two heads sniffed the clump of grass held before them. Slowly, Octavius moved off of the beast. The cat purred, and rolled over, exposing it's soft underbelly. Octavius knew from experience, that when an animal does that, it's showing it trusts you. Cautiously, he stepped forwards, and rubbed one of the two heads. The cat purred even more.

" There you are. " Octavius said in a friendly tone. " Now dear friend, could you please tell us where we can find the Dalek base? " The cat tensed, and hissed. " You do not like the Daleks either, do you? " Octavius asked.

Rory was amazed by what he saw. How did he do that? Not even the Doctor had ever done that!

The cat seemed to node it's two heads, as in reply.

" We are seeking the Daleks, to defeat them. Could you show us where they are? "

The cat nodded, and rose. It flicked it's tail in a motion that said, ' Come with me. '

" Thank you, friend. " Octavius said, following the strange creature.

Rory followed." How did you do that? " He asked, still amazed.

" Well, I love animals and, it is not difficult to understand them. If you can find common ground, then you have already gained the animals trust. " As they followed the cat, they wondered what kind of luck the Doctor and Amy were having.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Doctor where are we? " Amy asked.

" Shh! " The Doctor replied. He was sonicing a small lock on a gate. It wouldn't unlock. The Doctor touched the small earpiece he wore.

" Rory. This is the Doctor, over. "

" This is Rory. " The earpiece said.

" Ah. Rory. Good to hear your voice. Have you found him yet? "

" No. We are still searching for the Daleks lair. You having any luck? "

" No. We can't get past this gate. We're going to head back to the TARDIS and wait. "

" OK. Over and out. "

" Come along Pond. " The Doctor said, and turned back the way they came.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Look! Up ahead! " Octavius said excitedly.

Up ahead of them, was a domed shaped building, that blended almost perfectly into the habitat. The two men and the cat were hiding in the bushes, near the main entrance. They watched the door open, and saw one yellow Dalek come out. It stood in front of the door, as if on century duty.

" How do we get past it? " Rory whispered.

Octavius turned to the cat. " Could you help us friend? "

As if in response, the cat ran forwards, and roared. This startled the Dalek, and it rode towards where the cat had disappeared into the bush. As it disappeared, Rory led the way quickly across the open field. To their surprise and relief, they hadn't been spotted. Octavius waved his hand in front of a panel on the door. A buzzer buzzed, and the door refused to open.

" Try this. " Rory said, pulling out the sonic key. He held it out, and pushed the button. It made a quite, humming sound, and the panel turned green. The door rattled open, and both general and centurion tiptoed into the dimly lit hall.

It was too quite. No alarms, no sirens, no Daleks.

" This way. " Octavius whispered, spotting a door off to their right. As they made their way to it, they heard wheels. The two imediatly dove for the shadows, just as two Daleks rolled around the corner.

" I thought I heard something. " One said.

" Perhaps it was just a squeaky wheel. " The other replied.

Just then, a pure black Dalek rolled around the corner, followed by six Daleks and...oh no...Octavius thought. They have Jedediah!

" Rory! They have Jedediah! " He whispered.

" I know. Wait for them to pass, then follow me. "

They waited a few moments for the group to go by. As they passed, Octavius silently observed Jedediah's condition. He looked relatively unharmed, just a small bruise on the right side of his face, and he was limping slightly from his twisted ankle. He also noticed that Jedediah's gun was gone. He was completely defenseless. Next to him, Rory tapped his shoulder, and pointed to the door the Daleks had disappeared down. Checking to make sure the coast was clear, both men made their way silently to the door, and slipped inside.

As they walked through a dark hallway, they could hear clanging metal. Rory suddenly stopped, and pointed at Octavius' sandles. Confused, and slightly frightened, Octavius picked up one foot, and examined his shoe. Then he realized, he was wearing hobnailed boats! Silently, he slipped them off, and placed them in the small pack he was carrying. He nodded to Rory to continue, and they walked on. Up ahead, they could see a dim light. They made their way slowly towards it, and paused outside the entrance to a large, dome shape room. There was nobody there. As Rory and Octavius made their way to the center of the room, all the lights were cut off. Both men froze, hopping it was just a technical problem, and not a security protocol. Suddenly the lights flashed on, and they were surrounded. They were trapped in the center of a large mass of Daleks.

To his left, Octavius heard the sound of laughter, evil laughter, and saw Khamunrah, dressed in an Egyption tunic, and wearing two golden snakes across his dress. Octavius also noticed he had on WAY to much mascara. But what really made his stomach lurch, was that Khamunrah had Jedediah by the shirt sleeve, and that Daleks were closing in on all sides.

" Well well well, it turns out my plan worked. Your stupider than I thought, Roman. "

Octavius didn't know how to reply to that. With an insult? Should he plea for mercy? Should he just run for, or order retreat? It was tough decisions like these that made being a general difficult. " Stupid? No. I do not believe I am stupid. I just have a good reason to be here. "

" Obviously, you have no idea how important you are. I am planning to unleash my Dalek forces on the world,...starting in New York, and work my way to Egypt. "

" You mean, you plan on conquering...the world? "

" Yes. And with it's secret weapon in my grasp, there is nothing they can do to stop me! "

" I am sorry,...secret weapon? "

" You fool! "

Suddenly, realization hit. He was the one who had been having those dreams! He was the one telling the future! He was the one who wished on a star!

" Yes. Go on. Let it sink in. You were their only weapon, their only line of defense. And you let all of them down. And for what? A worthless cowboy! " Khamunrah said, pushing Jedediah into the center of the circle.

Rory caught him before he fell, and looked to Octavius for assistance. But the poor Roman was lost in desperate thought. He had allowed Khamunrah the ability to take over the world, and take the lives of millions. And for what? Jedediah. But Octavius knew he could have never chosen not to save Jedediah. But the ultimate question was, was it worth it?

" What shall we do now? " The black Dalek asked Khamunrah.

Khamunrah looked at the three, defenseless men, standing in a circle of well armed Daleks. He smiled evily, and spoke. " You know the drill. "

The black Dalek rolled forwards, slowly. Octavius and Rory blocked it from being able to reach Jedediah, though they knew that their own bodies would be useless.

" Rory Williams, " The Dalek said, looking at Rory. " You have worked with the Doctor. There for, you are an enemy of the Daleks. You shall be exterminated. "

Rory gulped, and glanced over at Octavius. Octavius did the same, then turned back to the Dalek.

" Octavius Caeser, you have been working with the Doctor, and you are the most powerful weapon he has. You are an enemy of the Daleks, and shall be exterminated. " Suddenly, and without warning, a blue laser shot out of the Dalek's whisk arm. As Jedediah watched the laser head for Octavius, he knew what he had to do. Ignoring the pain in his ankle, he ran forward, and pushed Octavius out of the way, just as the laser hit.

Startled, Octavius shook his head, and noticed Jedediah laying lifeless on the ground.

" Jedediah! " He cried, kneeling beside his fallen friend. He felt cold, and showed no signs of life.

Khamunrah smiled, then spoke. " Not exactly what I had planed...but good show! "

Octavius felt anger surging inside of him. Just when he was about to say something, he heard a familiar sound, that filled his heart with hope. In the center of the circle, not to far from where they stood, appeared that familiar, blue phone box.

" Did you find him... oh. " The Doctor said, walking out of the TARDIS and noticing the scene before him.

" Doctor, " The black Dalek said, turning it's attention to the Doctor. " You are the number one enemy of the Daleks. You will be exterminated! "

The Doctor, frozen for the moment, at a loss of what to do, ran forwards, just in time to avoid the Dalek's death ray.

" Get to the TARDIS! " He shouted over the surprised and angry voices of the Daleks.

Octavius, not wasting any time, gently, but quickly, lifted Jedediah up, and ran for the cover of the TARDIS. While he ran to safety, Rory ran to the Doctor, and helped confront the Daleks, just as Amy bolted out of the TARDIS to help as well. Outside, the Doctor, Amy, and Rory dodged a few more death rays, and made for the TARDIS. Once inside, they could hear Khamunrah's angry shouts.

" After them you fools! "

"The Daleks are not fools! "

" OK! OK! Your not fools! Their getting away! "

The Doctor flipped a switch, and they took of. Once he turned on the stabilizers, he turned to his companions. Amy looked alright. So did Rory. And the Roman appeared to have no injuries...but the cowboy on the other hand...

The Doctor walked over to Octavius, who was begging Jedediah to wake up. He then turned to Rory.

" What...what happened? "

" The Daleks,they... "

The Doctor nodded, understanding. He knew that there was no hope for the cowboy now. Everything was silent, except for Octavius' quite sobbing and pleading.

For the first time in a long while, he had failed again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's the end of chapter 9. Just a warning though, chapter ten might be a little dramatic and sad, but I promise, things will look up, they always do.

Anyways, please comment!


	10. Heartbeat Of Hope

I've reached chapter ten! I've never gotten this far! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Octavius held Jedediah in his arms, refusing to accept reality. Jedediah couldn't be dead! He couldn't! He had to be alive!

" Jedediah,...wake up...please...I-I need you. " Octavius said through tears. He waited for a reply, but it never came.

Amy and Rory bent their heads. The Doctor, with an expressionless look on his face, went slowly over to Octavius. He knelt beside him, and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He slowly scanned the cowboy's body. Indeed, there was no life left. The Doctor put his hand on Octavius' shoulder. The poor Roman had tried so hard...lost so much...the Doctor swallowed back his own tears. He couldn't get emotional. Not now, when his leadership was needed. Without a word, the Doctor rose, and went to the TARDIS control panel, leaving the grieving Roman. Amy went to stand beside the Doctor, and Rory came over to Octavius.

" He...he was a good man...though I never knew him well. " He said comfortingly.

Octavius did not reply. He was too busy looking at the cowboy's still, quite face. He looked so peaceful...almost as if he was asleep... Octavius turned away just as new tears sprang from his eyes.

" He...he was better than a good man...he was the only...only friend I...I really had. " He said in a hushed voice. " The...the best one I...I ever had. And now... " Octavius bowed his head. Although he knew it was hopeless, he tried one more time to find any trace, any hint that Jedediah was still alive. He had to be! He could fell it! Slowly, Octavius removed his helmet, and lay his head on Jedediah's chest. Listening. Just when Octavius was about to give up all hope, he heard something amazing. A heartbeat. Then another. And then another! His breath caught in his throat, and his head bolted up. With shaky hands, he felt for Jedediah's pulse. To his amazement, it was there. It was weak, but there. He wasn't dead! Rory watched Octavius curiously for a moment, then realized what had happened he gently pushed Octavius to the side, and felt Jedediah's pulse as well. To his surprise, it was there. Rory and Octavius shared a glance of pure amazemetnt, and Rory turned to the Doctor.

" Doctor, come here. " He said, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice.

The Doctor came over quickly, and stood by Rory. " What is it? "

" He's alive Doctor! "

The Doctor pulled out his sonic again. Before he could use it, Rory stopped him.

" No Doctor, like this. Put your hand here, do you feel that? " He said, showing the Doctor how to feel for a pulse.

" I...guess the sonic can't pick up vital signs...perhaps it's broken... "

" No Doctor, it's not broken. It just didn't pick it up. "

" It normally does... "

" Guys! " Octavius said urgently. " We need to help him! I am not a Doctor! "

" Right. " Rory said, in his 'Nurse' mode. " Let's take him to the guest room. "

Carefully, Rory and Octavius lifted the unconscious cowboy and carried him to the room. Once there, they laid him on the bed, and Rory went to get his medical bag.

" Doctor! " He shouted annoyed.

" What!? "

" Where's my medical kit! "

" Oh. It's in the closet! "

" Which one? "

" The one in the basement! "

" The TARDIS has a basement? "

" Yes! It's down there...the blue one right? "

" Yes! Doctor, why did you put it down there? "

" I didn't think you would need it! "

Rory rolled his eyes, and turned to Octavius, who was right beside Jedediah.

" Stay with him. If he wakes, keep him calm. OK? "

Octavius nodded, and Rory left the room, looking for the fabled 'basement' of the TARDIS. Octavius sat beside Jedediah, watching, waiting, hoping,...

" Oct...Octavius? " Jedediah said weakly, his eyes still closed.

" Yes Jedediah. I am here. " Octavius replied, putting his hand on Jedediah's forehead. He felt warm.

" Octavius, it...it hurts so bad... "

" Shh. Shh. I know. It will be okay. You are safe now. "

Octavius noticed Jedediah shivering. He went to closet and pulled out a dark blue blanket. He carefully covered Jedediah up.

A few moments later, Rory returned carrying in a blue bag, with black straps, and a red cross on the front.

" Is he up? " Rory asked.

" Yes. He says he is in a lot of pain,...and he feels warm. "

Rory came over and put his hand on Jedediah's forehead. He indeed did feel warm.

" Amy! " Rory shouted loudly. " Bring me an icepack! Quickly! "

" Where does it hurt? " Rory asked Jedediah.

" My...my skin feels like it's burning and...I-I can't breath... "

" Alright hold on...Amy! "

"I'm coming! " She shouted from down the hall. When she reached the door, she handed Rory the icepack, and stood on the threshold. Watching.

As Rory worked, Octavius spoke reassuring words to his injured comrade. After a few moments, Rory seemed to be very upset, and left the room. Outside, he could hear Rory speaking to Amy and the Doctor.

" Is he alright? " The Doctor asked.

" Well Doctor, the thing is...i've never treated a condition such as this. I don't know what to do. "

" They don't normally survive Daleks...actually, they never get this far. I think perhaps...perhaps we should just...let time take it's coarse. "

" Is there nothing either of you can do? " Amy whispered.

Rory and the Doctor shook their heads. " It's hopeless. " Rory said.

" No. Never say that. " The Doctor corrected. " There's always...always hope. "

" Octavius. " Jedediah said in a strangled voice. " I...i'm scared. "

Octavius held his friend's hand gently in his.

" Do not be afraid. You shall be alright...you will see. "

" Roman. " The Doctor said, poking his head in suddenly. " Come here. "

Octavius glanced at Jedediah. Then back at the Doctor. " Don't worry. Rory will look after him. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" So...I take it you heard our conversation. " The Doctor said gently.

Octavius nodded.

" And that you do realize there is nothing we can do,...as much as we want there to be. "

Again, Octavius just nodded.

" So, we have decided to take you and Jedediah home. "

At this, Octavius looked up. Part happy, and part terrified.

" But, Doctor,...the Daleks... "

" I know. I believe Amy and I can handle it. We've been through much worse. "

" But two against,...against an unimmaginable number? "

The Doctor smiled a little. " We've faced worse odds. "

" But... "

" No buts! We're taking you home, and I suggest that you and all your friends evacuate. "

Octavius didn't know what to say. It was wise to leave...but cowerdly. Besides, he had a score to settle with Khamunrah. But the risk could be too great...

" The final decision is up to you. " The Doctor sighed, seeing for the first time how stubborn the Roman was.

" I will...think on the matter. " Octavius replied.

Just then, Rory came in, with an urgent expression.

" Doctor he's slipping. " He said, with a mixture of hatred and anger. Both of those feelings directed at himself.

Octavius rose quickly.

" He...wishes to speak with you. " Rory told him. But Octavius had already disappeared through the hallway, afraid of what he might find.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done with ten! Reviews would be nice...I just want to know that i'm doing a good job. : )


	11. The Strength To Carry On

Chapter eleven. Probably the best chapter in this whole thing. ; )

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Octavius entered the dark, gloomy room. He was greeted by the sound of weazy coughing. He moved next to his friend, and spoke.

" You...you wanted to see me? He whispered.

Jedediah's eyes blinked open, and dark brown met crystal, sky blue.

" Yeah, I-I wanted ta talk to ya, before...before I...just in case. " He said in a hushed, hoarse voice.

" How...how do you feel? "

" Not...very good but...never mind that. What did,...what did the Doctor say? "

Octavius was silent for awhile, until he made up his mind to tell his friend.

" He says he is going to take us home. And, and I do believe it is a good idea. "

" No. "

" What? "

" No. Ya can't quite. Ya have ta...ta... " Jedediah broke into a bout of coughing.

" Jedediah... "

" Ya have ta stand and fight. The...the whole museum and...and the whole world is...counting on ya. "

" But, what about you? If I decide to go, you could be in danger. "

Jedediah smiled weakly.

" We've held our own in odds greater than this. We can...we can do it...you can...do...it... " Jedediah stammered the last few words as his eyes began to close.

" Jedediah? Are you still with me my liege? "

Octavius felt a single tear fall. He went to Jedediah, and hugged him. He stayed that way for a while, listening to the slow, rythematic beating of his heart. He heard footsteps down the hall, and turned to the door as the Doctor came in.

" Doctor. " Octavius said, full of confidence. " I am going to fight them. "

" Why have you decided? "

" I-I must. For Jedediah. "

" You know, revenge is never the answer. "

" It is not about revenge. Khamunrah's wrath has gone on to long, and innocent people have been affected. And besides, he is about to take over the world, and if he does that, it could be the end of the world. I am not doing this in cold blood, but in justice. "

" OK. I see I can't convince you otherwise, what can we do to help? "

" Well, I have a plan... "

" Good! We'll talk in the main control room of the TARDIS. You coming? "

" Yes. Just, just a second... " Octavius said, looking to Jedediah's sleeping form.

The Doctor watched as Octavius went and removed his cape, then laid it onto Jedediah.

" Goodbye, Jedediah. "

After a few moments of silence, the Doctor finally spoke.

" Come on Octavius. Let's go over the plan. "

Octavius nodded, and followed the Doctor out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" So, " The Doctor said aloud. " Octavius here has a plan. "

Rory and Amy gathered around.

" Well, " Octavius began. " The museum has many occupants, and most of them are miniatures, who know how to fight. We can form an army. "

" I like where your going with this, but what will they do? There...no offense, small. "

" True. But remember how Jedediah and I grew when we were in the presence of the tablet and the TARDIS? Perhaps it will do the same thing with them. "

" Perhaps...but how will they protect themselves? Daleks are lethal you know. "

" Yes. I know. We will cross that bridge when we get there. Now, what is the Daleks weakness? "

" Uhhh... "

" I know! " Rory exclaimed, jumping out of his seat. " Water! "

" Water? "

" Yeah water! "

" Rory, water will not destroy them. "

" I know! I know! But water WILL cause their systems to malfunction, rendering them to useless. "

" You do have a point...alright. With that settled, we should be going. We don't have much time. To The Museum of Natural History! "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Larry and Teddy kept their silent vigil, waiting for that blue box to reappear. If it ever did.

" It's been three days Teddy, and still no sign of them. I just hope their alright, and that Doctor hasn't led them to their deaths. "

" I don't think that has happened. Sometimes journeys take long, but they always come to an end. "

" Not always a good end. "

Teddy studied the expression on Larry's face. The poor night guard hadn't slept in days. He must have drunk at least five gallons of coffee the past few nights. The exhibits hadn't been doing well either. Ahkmenrah was worried sick about the tablet, which, oddly enough, the exhibits were alive without it's presense. According to Ahkmenrah, the reason for this, was that the tablet hadn't been there to end the spell. So they were all alive and kicking, as that old saying goes. Through the gloom, Teddy could see the faint outline of a blue phone box. With joy, he laughed that hardy laugh, and slapped Larry's shoulder.

" Oww! What was that for? " He said angrily.

" Look! I told you they'd come lad! "

Larry looked to where Teddy was pointing, and a huge smile took over his face. They both ran to the TARDIS, and waited for the passengers to come out. A few moments later, the Doctor stepped out.

" Ah! Night guard! I told you we'd be back! "

Rory and Amy came out next, and then Octavius. He was happy to be home, but felt strangely alone.

" Hey, Octavius, you look well. " Larry said, smiling.

" Yes...I am...well. I suppose. "

" Good. Hey, where's... " When Larry looked into Octavius' tired eyes, he understood.

" Oh. I-i'm so sorry. "

" It does not matter now. What matters is that we need to prepare for invasion...and we have a plan. Come on. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" So...your sure this'll work? " Larry asked.

" Yes. It has to work...your Roman is quite the genius. " The Doctor replied truthfully.

They all followed Octavius to the hall of miniatures. When Octavius walked in, he noticed no one had followed. He turned around questioningly.

" We think you should talk to them. After all, your one of their leaders. " Larry told him. " You got this. "

For a moment, he sounded a lot like Jedediah. Alone, Octavius walked into the hall. When he got near the exhibits, the Mayans gave him those harsh looks they give everybody, and the Romans looked up surprised. They had heard that their general and the cowboy general had grown and left, but this gave a whole new meaning to high in authority. A few of the soldiers backed up a few paces, unsure of how to approach their above average general. But one confident little roman stepped forwards immediately.

" You are back general! We...we feard the worse. " Marcus said, yelling to be heard.

" Of course I am back. I would never forsake my people. How did things go when I was gone? "

" Good. Nothing really happened, except that it was a lot of waiting and chaos. You were most definatly missed. "

" So listen, the Daleks are coming and so is Khamunrah. "

A shocked murmur ran through the legion.

" Kha...Khamunrah? " Marcus said shakily. " Khamunrah's coming? "

Octavius nodded.

" And...Daleks? What are Daleks? "

" You will see. I have a plan, and I need an army. "

" Great! Uh...what is the plan? "

" I will reveal the plan soon. Now, tell the men to grab their gear, and the catapults, and lower them down. Oh and also, prepare for a bigger legion. "

" You mean... "

" Oh yeah. I mean it. Now, I must speak to the cowboys. "

While Octavius' men moved everything down, Octavius walked over to the Western diorama. apparently, they had over heard the conversation.

" Hey, uh... "

" We already heard, and we will help you avenge our leader, and save the world. " One of the cowboys, Micah, his name was, said. All the other cowboys nodded their agreement. They loved their leader as much as the Romans loved their leader.

" Thank you...both Roamns and Cowboys meet outside with all of your necessary supplies! "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Octavius stood on the top of the highest step in front of the museum. He watched with great interest at how his plan was working out. He watched two romans and two cowboys walk into the TARDIS, and then walk out full sized. Octavius had talked to the Doctor and Larry, and they had decided that perhaps having the miniatures near the presence of the tablet and the TARDIS at the same time would make them bigger, thus strengthening their defenses. It had indeed been a brilliant idea, for half a legion and few dozen full sized cowboys stood at the bottom of the steps, waiting for orders. Though the romans and cowboys had been at peace, they had never really made any friendships, besides the friendship of their two leaders. They had trade routs between them, and some of the merchants had made good friends outside of their territory, but not many. Now, Octavius was pleased to se the cowboys intermingling with the romans, and happy, excited conversations between the two sides. About thirty minutes later, all miniatures were full sized, and waiting in anticipation. Larry and the Doctor had given him full command, and he studied his new army for the day.

He had full sized catapults and chariots, as well as horses from both the roman side and the cowboy side. He had exactly 2,400 roman soldiers, equal to about a full legion, 250 cowboys, as well as the other exhibits. These including Teddy Roosevelt, his horse Texas, Sacagawea, Attila and the Huns, the cavemen, Dexter and the other two Capuchins, Ahkmenrah and his jackal headed guards, Rexy, Louise and Clark, the African mammals, a mammoth, the civil war soldiers, Christopher Columbus, and all the other occupants in the museum. It was definantly the strangest army in history, but with it's mixed cultures and military strategies, it was a force to be reckoned with. Octavius watched the out of the ordinary army gather beneath him, looking up at him expectantly. Octavius cleared his throat.

" Ladies, Gentlemen, and animals, I thank you all for giving me your time, and for offering your assistance in the battle we are soon to face. Now, this is going to be very dangerous, so any of you who do not wish to fight, may leave, without being marked a coward or a disgrace. "

" So, your letting us...desert? " One the romans asked shocked.

" Yes. You are free to desert...I will not march you into battle, unless you want me to. "

The army beneath him talked amongst themselves. Then Marcus spoke up.

" Sir, we all wish to stay and fight. "

Octavius smiled. No matter how hopeless this battle would be, he had an army behind him, backing him up all the way.

" That is good to know, and I thank you. Now, we have much at stake here. The whole museum, and possibly the universe is at stake here, we must... "

" The whole universe? "Sacagawea said suddenly. " You mean, there is more to the universe than just stars and planets? "

" Indeed. There are things out there, things coming here, that you have never seen, and probably never will see again. Now those things want to take over, and we cannot let that happen. " Octavius replied in a serious voice.

Attila said something in Hun, and then Ahkmenrah translated.

" He says, ' We're ready! ' "

Indeed the Hun looked ready, with his sword drawn, and his determined face. But Octavius shook his head.

" Normal weapons will not help us with this enemy. To defeat them, we must use,...these. " He said, picking up a water gun. Everyone just stared at him.

" A water gun? " One of the cowboys said on the verge of laughter. " How's a water gun gonna help? "

" These are creatures with robotic exoskeletons. The water will fry their systems, rendering them useless. "

" But where are we going to get enough of these water guns? " Teddy said from the back of the crowd.

" That's where I come in. " Larry said, backing up a big semi truck into the museum loading dock. Everyone stared in wonder, as the back opened, and they saw probably the largest supply of water guns they'd ever seen. " I had a few thousand dollars left from when I owned Daley Devices to kill. I'm happy to blow it on water guns. Now, everyone line up, and I will give you one, and show you haw to use it. Also, I have water balloons in here, and a few blow up swimming pools for refilling, also, a couple dozen buckets. "

As Octavius watched the exhibits filling water guns, and water balloons, and emergency supply buckets, a smile crept onto his face. This was the biggest campaign he had ever faced. And the one that would take the longest to prepare for. He figured each soldier would be armed with a water gun, and a small sack of about twelve water balloons. The rest of those water balloons could be launched out of the catapults. Also, the soldiers would keep whatever weapons they had, as a last resort. Realizing they probably needed his help with the preparations, he left his perch to fill up a couple of water balloons with Rory and Amy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Is it mornin' already? Jedediah thought as he saw the light of the day through his eyelids. He blinked open his eyes and looked around. It was very bright, so he turned his head the other way. Still being unable to get away from the brightness, he lifted his hand to shield his eyes. While he lifted his hand, he felt something smooth and silky. He looked down to see a red Roman cape. Then, remembering his conversation with Octavius, sat up. He felt stiff, and his skin felt like it had sun burnt, and his head throbbed a little, but other than that he felt fine. He pushed of the covers, and took his hat off the nightstand. Standing slowly, as to not make himself dizzy with the sudden movement, he stood up, and stretched. He remembered he was still in the TARDIS, but realized that they weren't moving. Going slowly, he grabbed Octavius' cape, and headed for the door. Walking down the hallway, he felt something sharp and metallic in his left pocket. Taking it out, it looked like a normal piece of metal. How'd that get in there? He thought. Then he remembered while being held captive by the Daleks, he had found a little piece on the ground, and snuck into his pocket, to help him escape. As he walked into the TARDIS control room, he saw the Doctor leaning over a table, studying a map of the world. Outside, he could hear laughing and shouting. Had the battle already ended? No. It couldn't have ended already.

" Doctor? " He said cautiously, as to not startle him.

The Doctor whirled around, and saw a tall, palish cowboy holding a red cape, and a piece of metal.

" Well,...looks like you made a speedy recovery, though you look very pale. Come. Have a seat. "

Jedediah did as he was told, and sat across from the Doctor. They sat quietly for a moment, both studying the map. The Doctor had circled New York, and some planet on the outskirts of the map. Realizing that this was not a normal map, Jedediah became curios.

" What is this a map of? "

" The universe. Every planet in the universe. "

" Is that Orange planet Gethria? "

" Yes. That's where we first met the Daleks. I believe that their invasion force is stationed there, and that they will have their ships orbiting the planet soon. "

" Have ya found a way ta fight 'em yet? "

" Indeed we have. Water guns and water balloons. "

Jedediah nodded, understanding the concept of robot + water = Kaboom.

" What is that you hold in your hand? " The Doctor asked curiously.

" I picked this up on Gethria, after I was captured. "

" Let me see that. "

The Doctor examined the piece of metal thoroughly, then soniced it.

" Just as I thought...Dalekanium...i've never been able to recreate it before...never had enough power...but with the tablet...good job cowboy. I can mass produce this, and make armour for everyone. "

" Do we have enough time? "

" Oh yeah. We'll make it work. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

End of a looking chapter. Please review!


	12. Calm Before the Storm

While the commotion of the army preparing continued, inside the TARDIS, the Doctor and Jedediah were hard at work. Solving chemical equations with the help of the super high tech TARDIS calculator, mixing different chemicals, and doing a lot of testing. Finally, after some while, the Doctor finally looked up, flipping the front up on his welding mask.

" It's finished. "

Though they were kind of blank, and only came in one color, Jedediah stared in aw at the thing the Doctor had made. They were round, with a diameter of 2 feet, and they were all gray in color.

" Will they work? Against their...weoponry? " He asked, remembering what he had endured. It still hurt, it burned like the worst sun burn, and he didn't want anyone to experience that. Especially anyone from the museum.

" They should definitely work. I've seen them work before. Now, let's go deliver the goods. "

Outside, everything was going well. The catapults were filled, the pools were set and filled, the water guns were loaded, and the buckets were full of water. Since the strange, mash-up army had finished before the enemy, they decided to place land mines. It was a genius idea, full of trip lines and sewing needles. They were ready. Ready for any invasion. Ready for the end of the world. There was just one problem; they had offense, but no defense. They had no way to defend themselves. This troubled Octavius greatly. He'd been in war many times, and knew the importance of a strong offense, and an even stronger defense. Unwillingly, he let himself wander into the museum. Before he knew it, he had wandered into the Hall of Miniatures.

Looking over each exhibit, memories came. The time he first met Larry, the time the Romans finally made peace with the Cowboys, the long, fast rides in the miniature car...he realized that silent tears were falling. Stop this foolish, babyish behavior. He thought to himself. There is no reason to cry. Get out of this place of memories, you have a battle to fight. Turning slowly, Octavius headed for the door. Before he stepped outside, he checked, hand on the door handle, and listened to the sudden silence. Hesitantly, he opened the door, and watched the TARDIS doors slowly open. Out stepped the Doctor, and then, a tall, blonde haired cowboy, wearing a red cape.

Jedediah shivered. It was cold, and there was a soft wind blowing. Wrapping Octavius' cape tighter around him, he scanned the crowd of normal sized miniatures and other exhibits, looking for the familiar face of his friend. Glancing at the steps, he saw Octavius staring at him in astonishment. Smiling, Jedediah quickly, but carefully, wove his way through the crowd, to the man who lent his cape, and his friendship.

As if suddenly remembering how to walk, Octavius bolted down the stairs, grabbing Jedediah in an embrace. Jedediah hugged back, both crying silent tears of joy. Letting each other go, Octavius took a step, examining Jedediah.

" You look well. I...I was worried about you. "

Jedediah just nodded, unsure of what to say. Then he spoke. " Why were ya worried? I'm alright. "

" I was worried that...that I may have lost my best friend. " Octavius replied rather awkwardly.

" Well, I couldn't have left ya. Besides, I don't think my boys woulda liked it if ya took over command. "

Octavius smiled. Jedediah returned the smile.

" Oh yeah. " He said, taking off the borrowed cape. " Believe this is yours. "

Octavius took the cape. He looked down at the one thing he dearly loved. He loved his cape, almost as much as Jedediah loved his bandans. Looking up to thank Jedediah, he noticed him shivering in the cold of the night.

" Here. " Octavius said handing his cape back to Jedediah. " Keep it. "

Jedediah looked down at the sea of red fabric. Octavius' most prized possession. He remembered the story Octavius had told him about how he had earned the cape, after a successful campaign in the Germanian wastelands, at the end of the earth. About how Octavius had bravely led five-thousand men to victory against the barbarian hordes.

" I-I can't accept this. I mean, no disrespect to ya and your people, but Octavius, this cape is special to you. "

" I know. But I want you to have it. "

Looking down at Octavius' cape again, Jedediah had an idea. Taking off his bandana, he handed it to Octavius.

" Oh, no, Jedediah, I could not accept that. That is your bandana. Without it well,...you cannot be a cowboy without your bandana. "

" Yeah I can. Plus, ya gave me your cape. This'll give ya luck. "

Hesitantly taking the blue piece of fabric from Jedediah's hand, Octavius looked at it. It was Jedediah's most prize possession. Actually, any Cowboy's most prized possession.

" A fair trade? " He said, looking up.

" A fair trade. " Jedediah agreed. And then, noticing Octavius' growing unease, spoke again. " Hey, if we get out of this alive, I'd like that back, unharmed. "

Locking eyes for a moment, both men burst out laughing. Yes, even in these times, Jedediah's intimate humor was still there.

" C'mon. " Jedediah said, nodding towards a group of cowboys and romans waiting for their leaders to notice them.

" Hey! Jed! " One of the cowboys called. " Over here! "

" Hiya fellas! " Jedediah said, slapping the man good-naturedly on the back. While Jedediah talked amongst his men, Octavius turned his attention to his.

" Sir. " Marcus said, suddenly next to Octavius. " The Doctor said that the enemy is on the march. "

Octavius nodded. " Prepare the catapults. Tell the archers to prepare, and get everyone in formation. Jedediah, " Octavius said turning to the cowboy. " You are to go inside the museum. "

"What! Wait just a dad'gum minute! Ya can't just march int'a battle and expect me ta wait on the sidelines watching helplessly! I'm comin' to! " He exclaimed angrily.

" You will not be on the sidelines, you will be our defense. "

" But..."

" Stay! " Octavius ordered, his voice sounding harsher than he had expected.

Jedediah looked as if he was about to reply, when one of his men stepped forwards.

" C'mon Jed. " The cowboy said. "He means well. It's just for this one fight. "

Without a word, Jedediah turned, and stalked away, the Roman's cape flying in the wind.

Sighing, Octavius turned to Marcus. " I did not not mean to be so harsh, but I cannot let a wounded man fight in a battle. It is unsafe, unhonourable, Jedediah has to understand that. "

" I am sure he does. Any soldier gets upset when he cannot fight. Besides, it is for his own good. "

" Indeed. Now, Doctor, " Octavius exclaimed, turning to the man in the bow tie. " Are you sure that those...shields... will work? "

" Very sure. " The Doctor said enthusiastically. Then, with a slight smile, " Why are you wearing a bandana? "

Octavius touched the piece of blue clothe wrapped western style around his neck. Indeed he did look funny.

" It is a friendship custum...thing. "

" OK. Oh, and you can use the TARDIS as a strong hold. Do you have a Medic? "

Octavius nodded, then turned to a man with auburn hair, wearing a red tunic.

" Lucius. " Octavius called. The man looked up, and rushed forwards.

" Sir! " He said saluting.

" The Doctor is letting us use his TARDIS as a strong hold. Do you have your medical tools? "

" Yes sir. "

" Good. Do you think you can manage working in there? "

" Perhaps sir. Is it sterile sir? "

" It's very sterile. The TARDIS cleans itself twice a day. We have plenty of beds, blankets, and ice packs. " The Doctor said.

" Then I suppose that is settled. Also, Lucius, I want you to make sure that Jedediah does not leave your sight. He is not to go outside. "

" Yes sir! "

Walking away, Lucius glanced to his right, and exchanged a few words with Marcus, who nodded and went into the museum to inform Jedediah that Lucius was coming.

" Hey! Octavius! " A voice said behind the general. He turned around, and saw Larry, holding out a water gun and a sack of water balloon.

Octavius took them gratefully, and then turned to the Doctor, who handed him a shield. It was surprisingly light, but it felt strong. Then, hearing gasps and murmurs behind him, he noticed a large ship approaching. Out of the ship, came dozens of floating Daleks.

It is time. Octavius thought. " This is what we have waited for. " He whispered. " This is it boys! This is war! "


	13. Attack!

As the sun slowly sank in the east, the tall shadows of night took over. Beneath the shadow of the museum, hidden by the darkness, an army waited for the command to attack. It was time. A single figure, on top of a strong, mighty steed, stood silougheted in the moonlight. Next to him, another man rode up.

" Shall I order the archers to loose arrows? " He whispered.

" Not yet Marcus. " Octavius replied.

" What are we waiting for? "

Both men looked to their left, and watched the shadowy figures they knew where Lucius and Jedediah, quickly entering the TARDIS.

" Now. " Octavius said.

Marcus rode off to tell the archers to ready their bows. Looking over his shoulder, Octavius saw the army. His army. The men he was about to lead. He looked at his men, the romans, who would willing march to the ends of the earth with him. He looked to the cowboys, who had willingly put their trust in him. And to the other exhibits, such as Teddy, and the Huns, who would fight to the death for the museum. Their home. His home. Turning back to the mass of advancing Daleks, Octavius felt the soft night wind blow across his face. Surveying the advancing enemy, he observed that their left flank was utterly exposed, and that they were at a tactical disadvantage, for they had no protection behind them. Turning once more to his men, he surveyed them one last time. They all had their weapons, as well as their new water ones, and the Dalekanium shields. He felt the anxious eyes of his men, watching, waiting.

Octavius took a deep breath. This was it. He pulled his sword out of it's sheath, and thrust it into the air.

" Attack! " He cried at the top of his lungs. He patted his horse's flank, and took off down the slope, followed by the men of his army.

He felt a thrill surge through him. The thrill of battle.A thrill which he had not felt in what seemed like forever. He would never forget this night. Charging down the slope, towards the enemy, taking them by surprise...

As the two sides met, blue lasers began to be shot at the museum army. All the men, including Octavius, raised their shields, which protected them surprisingly well, to the Daleks surprise. Tacking his water gun, Octavius aimed for the nearest Dalek. Pushing the little stick thing, a stream of water shot out, hitting the Dalek straight where his eye should be. The Dalek began to spin, and sparks began to fly.

" Oh No! " The Dalek said. " Water...in...systems...malfunction... "

BANG!

Octavius' horse reared back, knocking him to the ground. Before he could get up, his horse ran back into the crowed of soldiers, ruining their formation. Quickly, Octavius got up, and ran to Marcus, who was shooting a clear stream of water at a blue Dalek.

" We have broken formation sir! " He shouted over the commotion. " What do we do? "

" Take a group of twenty men and... " Octavius paused, ducking to avoid a laser. " And go around behind. "

" Yes sir! "

Octavius watched Marcus leave. Hopefully, he would be quick, because the museum's defense was growing weaker. Here and there wounded men were already on the battle field. Turning to a roman and a cowboy, Octavius got their attention.

" Get two other men and gather up as many of the wounded as you can! Take them to the TARDIS! "

" Yes sir! " Both men replied at the same.

Just then, a shadow passed over Octavius. He looked up to see Rexy, the T-Rex, charging into the midst of the enemy, with Larry on his back. The Daleks scattered upon seeing the ginormous creature. Then, they shot their lasers at him. To Octavius' relief, the lasers did nothing to the thousands of years old dinosaur. If anything, it angered him, making him more dangerous. unfortunately, Rexy and Larry didn't notice the mass of Daleks in front of them. Thinking quickly, Octavius pulled out two water balloons, one in each hand, and shouted to anyone who could hear...

" Let lose your balloons on the masses! "

All around him, the Huns, and Romans, and Cowboys, and cavemen took aim, and threw. A few explosions later, the mass of Daleks hed been either destroyed, or had retreated. For a moment, Octavius actually believed they were winning. But he soon lost that belief.

" Octavius! " A man yelled, pushing through the fighting crowed.

Octavius turned and saw Teddy fighting his way towards him.

" Theodore? What is it? " Octavius said back, both men ducking behind their shields as a barrage of lasers came at them, which were replied to with a barrage of water balloons.

The 26th president of the United States was a sight to behold. Wearing his forest green uniform, which was practically soaked, and his hat, and holding two water pistols in each hand, and the water balloons strung along a belt going from his shoulder to his waist. He looked like one of those resisters from the movies Larry brought in sometimes for the exhibits to watch.

" Their gaining man! " He shouted.

At that moment, Octavius had a brilliant idea. All he had to do was find Marcus and get to the TARDIS...

" Theodore, has Marcus left yet? "

" I believe so. I saw him walk by with a score of about twenty men. "

" Good. Keep fighting, I am passing on command to you for the time being. " And with that, Octavius dove back into the fighting, pushing his way through, carefull not to trip up his men, and made for the TARDIS. Banging on the door, Octavius waited for someone, anyone, to hurry and open it.

" Roman! What are doing here? Quickly! Come in! I have a plan! " The Doctor said, dragging Octavius into the core of the blue box.

Inside, it was strangely quite, and the lights were turned down. All that could be heard were the small groans of men here and there, and Lucius' gentle, soothing voice. Just one reason he was the medic instead of anyone else. Also in the TARDIS, Amy and Sacagawea were helping Lucius, carrying water, carrying extra blankets, and every few moments a man might bring in a wounded comrade, or they would stumble in themselves. Luckily, there had been no losses as of yet, and the number of wounded was low. Though most of them were Romans and Cowboys, since they made up a major itie of the museum's army.

" Over here. " The Doctor said suddenly, pulling Octavius' attention away from the business in the TARDIS.

Coming to stand beside the Doctor, Octavius studied a map on a large table. It was less of a map, and more of a paper with lines drawn on it, and colored stones placed in strategic positions.

" Now. " The Doctor began. " According to Rory's reports, the Daleks are pushing through our defenses is that so? "

" Indeed. We are being forced back. Not enough strength or men to thrust back. "

" I know. I am also aware that you have sent a small party of men around behind enemy lines, have you not? "

" Yes. I have. Are they alright? " Octavius asked worriedly.

" Well...probably. They sent off a small signal fire, and we belive that they have fallen into a trap. "

Octavius sat down with a heavy sigh, holding his head in his hands. He was afraid this would happen. And it did.

" But on the bright side...I have a plan. You need to go around to enemy lines, and take down that pharaoh. He's the one controlling all this. "

" Your right. " Octavius said looking up. " Your right! There is still hope! "

Octavius ran right out the TARDIS door, as he could, and headed for the tree line. But he was unaware of the blonde haired man who followed not to far behind.

Rory dove, ducked, and weaved his way through the Dalek masses. To his surprise, he was rather enjoying this. Though he was no longer a robot centurion, he still remembered all the best moves, and what to look for in an enemy. Fighting his way forwards, he practically ran into Teddy Roosevelt, who stumbled a little.

" Great glory! Watch were your going lad! " The president shouted. Not angrily, but a little annoyed.

" Uh...sorry. Didn't mean to do that. Um... "

" Stop babbling boy! Say what needs to be said! "

" Ah...yes sir. Octavius has gone around behind the enemy. To take out Khamunrah. "

" Hmm. " The president replied simply. Then tilting his head a little, gave Rory a puzzled look. " Is he taking Jedediah along too? "

" No... " Turning around, Rory saw the cowboy quietly following the roman into the tree line. Turning to catch him, Rory was stopped by the president. " He'll be fine! I've seen those two work together. Now come on lad! Let's win this! "

Rory had no choice, but to follow Teddy back into the fray.

Quietly, a roman slowly moved through the brush and undergrowth, stealthily sneaking up on his prey. He stuck to the shadows, hoping that the glint of his armour wouldn't give him away. Suddenly, he stopped as a twig snapped. Turning quike, he looked all around, and saw nothing. Cautiously moving forwards, he kept going, ducking under branches and stepping over tree roots and thorn bushes...

Crack!

Another twig broke. Turning again, Octavius saw someone, or something, moving in the bushes. Hands shaking, he drew his sword, and advanced forwards.

" Who...who is there? " He asked, trying to stop his voice from shaking. The bushes rustled more, and Octavius advanced forwards again, just as a man in a red cape walked out. Realizing who the man was, Octavius dropped his sword, just in time to avoid stabbing the man.

" Jedediah! " He said, shocked and angered at the same time.

" Hey Octavius. " Jedediah said, smiling a little.

" What are you doing here! I could have stabbed you! "

" Well ya didn't. And ya wouldn't have. Would ya? "

Ignoring the cowboy's question, Octavius began to lecture Jedediah.

" I told you, nay ORDERED you, to stay in the TARDIS! " He shouted angrily. " And know your in danger., and your stupidity at times, especially in situations like this, gives me something else to worry about! "

" Whoa now. relax there pardner. "

" No! You relax here! You have compromised the whole mission! And now we may very well lose the war because of you! "

Jedediah was taken aback by this, and took a few steps back from the angry general. He had expected his friend to be happy to see him, and happily accept his help. Instead, he had probably ruined the mission, and possibly just sealed everyone's, and possibly the world's doom.

" Octavius I...I'm sorry. I just wanted ta... "

" I know! You just wanted to help. But like all the other times, you only made things worse! "

Jedediah bowed his head. He was a shame to his family, a shame to his people. a shame to himself. He often didn't know when to stop talking, or when it was a good time to joke around...he was a complete, and utter failure. And he knew it. He also knew, that if they lost, it would be all his fault. And that if he fell, he would take his men, Octavius, everyone at the museum, and the whole world, everyone and everything he cared for, down with him. In that moment, he realized what he was. A problem. A problem with no solution. A problem who created more problems for others.

Octavius sighed, realizing that their arguing could attract the enemies attention.

" Come on Jedediah. We are going back. To retreat. Perhaps the Doctor can take us away to some...dusty...cold planet that is not earth. "

Before he and Jedediah could move, they heard a rustle on the other side of a large hedge. They had been discovered.

Grabbing Jedediah's hand, Octavius ran.

" Lemme go! " Jedediah protested, pulling his hand away. " I can walk! "

" Can you run? " Octavius said panting.

" Better. I can run faster than you. "

" Over there! " Octavius shouted pointing to a clearing.

The two ran, as fast as they could, to the center of the clearing, only to be suddenly trapped by an invisible force field of black magic. And to have a tall, evil looking pharaoh approach casually forwards.


	14. Two Swords Crash

Khamunrah laughed at the two men who stood before him. They were most utterly defenseless against Khamunrah's dark magic. And he knew this. Though his Dalek forces were loosing, Khamunrah knew something that the other two knew. To bring down an army, attack the foundation, the leaders.

" So. Looks like it's FINALLY the end of the line for you. " Khamunrah said, with a voice that boomed like thunder. Red light was radiated from his body, and his eyes glowed bright gold. And for a moment, Octavius was worried that they would not get out of this one. Then again, they were the triumphant two. They had taken down giants for heaven's sake! This would be nothing! Hopefully.

Though Octavius didn't know it, Jedediah was thinking the same thing. How strange, he thought, that we get ta make our last stand together, when a few moments ago...well, guess I'm keepin' this cape. Or maybe I can give it ta him later...but his thoughts were cut off abruptly, as a beam of light suddenly flew from Khamunrah's sickle shaped Egyptian sword.

Jedediah jumped to the side, managing to dodge part of the yellow stream of light. Part of it. When Jedediah landed, his knees buckled, and his legs fell from under him. He looked down, and saw his legs glowing. He stifled a cry of surprise, and dragged himself into the shadows. His legs didn't hurt, but there was an unnatural tinglely feeling in them, and they were stiff. He realized that Khamunrah must be shooting some type of paralyzing laser beam!

" Octavius! " He yelled from the shadows. " Look out! "

Octavius noticed the yellow light swelling up in Khamunrah's sword. Before the light struck, he jumped aside, and ran behind Khamunrah. Khamunrah turned fast, and went to strike Octavius with his sword. Octavius deflected the deadly blade, and thrust his own roman sword, which he had drawn a few moments before, only to have it blocked by Khamunrah's.

And from the shadows, bright blue eyes watched the scene unfold. Jedediah watched helplessly as his friend was locked in a fight to the death with their biggest enemy.

Octavius and Khamunrah locked eyes and swords. When he looked into those oddly golden eyes, Octavius felt a shiver run down his spine. It was as if he was staring straight into the eyes of death. The whole world was depending on him. He had to defeat Khamunrah!

Meanwhile, Jedediah had recovered from the shock, and was beside Octavius, matching him step for step. Octavius ducked as Khamunrah swung, and Jedediah raised his water gun, blocking the blow. Then, when Khamunrah was distracted, he slammed the butt of the gun down on the back of his head. Dazed, and slightly startled, Khamunrah took a few steps back, shaking his head. Jedediah and Octavius took their chance, and ran for the bushes. Once there, Jedediah saw how exhausted his friend was. Octavius was panting, and beads of sweat were rolling down his forehead.

" I've got a plan. You distract 'em, i'll sneak up behind. " Jedediah said quickly, as Khamunrah began to recover. He noticed that Octavius looked a little uneasy. " Hey, you trust me, right? "

" Of course. It is just that...I do not think I can do it. "

" Of coarse ya can. It'll only be for a little while. You'll be fine. OK? "

Octavius nodded, then quietly walked out from behind the bushes.

Khamunrah shook his head, and blinked his eyes, willing the dizziness to go away. When he was sure he was recovered, he shouted " Where are you! Come out you cowards! "

" Hey! " A voice said behind him. " I do believe you are looking for me. "

Khamunrah turned to see a roman in a bandana, with a determined look on his face. " Indeed I am. " He replied.

He slowly stalked towards Octavius. Suddenly, he sprang. Octavius had been expecting this, and raised his sword in defense. The battle was on. It was a vicious battle, with both men having a score to settle. And the odds were unfair, as Khamunrah had the upper hand. Octavius felt himself tiring. He didn't know how much longer he could keep it up. All he could do was keep his wits about him, and hope Jedediah would be quike.

From the shadows, Jedediah watched the fight. As usual, he was amazed by Octavius' swordsmen ship, but knew that he wouldn't be able to keep it up for long. Moving silently, he snuck his way behind Khamunrah. Then, Octavius did something unexpected. He glanced over his shoulder for some reason, and Jedediah watched in horror as Khamunrah lunged.

Out of nowhere, Octavius felt Khamunrah slam his sword hilt down on his sword arm. He dropped his sword, and clutched his arm. Before he realized it, he was on the ground, with Khamunrah on top of him, and a cold, metal sword blade pressed to his throat. Octavius looked at the pharaoh with fearful brown eyes, which made the Egyptian laugh. He tried to call for help, but the weight on his chest made it hard to breath.

" You know, I have waited a long time for this. " Khamunrah said, pressing the cold blade harder against the romans throat. " Ever since the Smithsonian, i've vowed revenge. It was all your fault, anyway. "

" How was...it my...fault..." Octavius siad, slightly choking on the blade. If Jedediah was planning on helping him, he needed to hurry.

" How was it your fault? Well, i'll tell you. I had Larry and the tablet in my grasp. He was surrounded by the Horus Warriors, with no hope of escape. Just when I thought I had victory within my grasp, you came. You came riding on that accursed squirrel. And you were followed by that giant stone statue. My henchmen should have caught you. I should have killed you and your cowboy friend when I had the chance. But now, fate is being kind. I have another chance at world domination, and at revenge. And this time..." Khamunrah said raising his sword and pointing it down at Octavius' chest. " I shall not let it escape! "

Jedediah watched. Frozen in fear for a moment, then ran forwards with his lasso.

Octavius expected to feel the stab of the pharaoh's sword, but it never came. Suddenly, he felt Khamunrah's weight lift off of his chest, and he took a deep, much needed breath.

" What do you think your doing! " Khamunrah hissed at Jedediah, who was busy tying up the Egyptian good and tight with a lasso. " I command you to release me this instant! "

" No can do pardner. Your stuck. And there's nothin' ya can do 'bout it. " Jedediah replied, tying the last knot. Then turning around, he saw Octavius rise to his feet, shaking his head a little.

" You alright pardner? " Jedediah asked worriedly.

" Yes. Fine...dizzy..."

" Sit down. Rest for awhile. You've had a long fight. "

" No no. I am fine. Just need to...catch my breath..."

" OK. While you do that, i'll start lookin' for a way out. "

" There is no way out! " Khamunrah yelled. " No way out! "

Octavius and Jedediah looked at each other. There had to be a way out. I mean, who would trap themselves inside an impenetrable bubble, and not have an escape route.

" There must be a way out. " Octavius said. " Why would there not be? "

" Because in case I loose, I still win! "

" Don't you worry Dress Man, the Doctor'll get us out. "

" You idiots! Don't you get it? There's no way out! It's beyond my control. And now it's getting stronger and...I ordered it to suck all the oxygen out of this place. "

" You mean..." Jedediah said astonished.

" Yes! If I lost, I still win! "

Jedediah began to panic. They were trapped! Really truly trapped! With no way out! No escape! They were gonna suffocate!

" There's gotta be a way out! " He cried, pushing against the shield dome, which had just turned a dark, shimmering yellow.

" Well...there is one way..." Khamunrah began.

" Tell us! " Jedediah demanded.

" Oh, I don't know..."

" TELL US NOW! " Jedediah yelled, pointing his water gun at Khamunrah.

" A water gun? what's that going to do to me? "

" I do believe that there tunic is one-hundred purcent cotton. "

" All right! All right! I'll tell you. " Khamunrah said. " The one way out, the only way out, is to escape through the wall behind me. "

" Great! Come on Octavius! Let's go! "

" Wait! I almost forgot. Only one of you can make it through. "


	15. One

Chapter 15! So excited! Almost done!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" That's right. " Khamunrah said as the roman and cowboy let his words sink in. " Only one can escape. "

Only one. Octavius thought. Only one. There has to be another way! Perhaps...perhaps maybe...

Only one can escape? What kinda dadgum trickery is this? Jedediah thought. But if he's telling the truth...

" You go. " Jedediah said suddenly to Octavius.

" No. You must go. I will be fine. "

" No. You have to go! The world's counting on you! "

" Look! " Octavius yelled at the cowboy. " You have been through this already! You have just eluded death for the second time, and now you want to play chicken with it again! You may not be so lucky the third time! "

" No. I ain't goin, and ya can't make me! "

Without warning, Octavius shoved Jedediah from behind, and before he knew it, the cowboy was on the other side. panicking, Jedediah tried to break the impenetrable shield.

" Why did you do that? " He wailed.

" Stop whining! You are wasting time! Go find the Doctor! "

" But..."

" I will be fine! Just go! "

" I'll be back! And ya'd better be alive when I come. "

" You have my word. "

With one last glance at Octavius, Jedediah bolted to find the time traveling man. As he ran, it felt as if he was floating. The wind blew through his hair, and he nearly lost his hat. Behind him, Octavius' cape fluttered in the wind. As he ran, he began to tire, but he pushed on. He realized how cl`echa this all was. For just a few months ago, it had been Octavius going to get help, and himself trapped. Jedediah had never been able to repay him, until now.

He took a left, and nearly slammed into a group of romans and cowboys. He skidded to halt, and recognized Marcus at the front.

" Jed! " One of the cowboys exclaimed in recognition. " What're ya doin'? Your supposed to be at the museum! "

" No time to explain! Octavius is trapped and we must hurry! "

" Sir, we are lost. We do not know how to get back. " Marcus said. Jedediah noticed that he looked terrified.

" What happened back there? " He asked the roman second-in-command.

" Best not to speak of it. "

That's when Jedediah noticed there were only fifteen, instead of twenty.

" Come on. I know the way. " He said, turning in the direction of the camp.

As he quickly led the remaining members of the attack party, Jedediah wondered how much time they had, and what was happening inside the dome.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Octavius was pacing. Back and forth, and back and forth, just pacing for no apparent reason. Except for the fact that he was cut off from the rest of the world, on the wrong side of the glass. It wasn't the first time he'd been on the wrong side of the glass, but it hadn't been his life hanging in the balance then. He had been the hero, and now he was the victim. As scared as he was, he smirked a little at the thought of Jedediah flying like Superman, with a red cape.

" So, " Khamunrah began suddenly. " Looks like we have time to kill...and other things as well...did you think you were gonna win? "

Honestly, Octavius would have loved to do some things to that evil pharaoh, but he was afraid. Afraid that he still had power left. Besides, he wasn't worth the oxygen. Speaking of oxygen, Octavius felt just a little light headed. He wondered how much time he had before...forget that thought. Jedediah and the Doctor would get there soon, and they could put this nightmare behind them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Running as fast as they could, Jedediah, Marcus, and the rest of the patrol made their way up the steep hill. All the water from the battle had made it slippery. As they topped the hill, they looked out at the wreckage. A small part of the museum was on fire, but the exhibits were hurriedly putting it out. Here and there, men were helping each other up, and the ground was littered with the wreckage of many Daleks.

" Looks like the battle is over. " Marcus whispered.

Making their way down the hill, a Dalek suddenly burst out of the bushes. Reacting quickly, all the men opened fire. After a small explosion, they hurriedly made their way down the hill.

" Cowboy! " The Doctor exclaimed, pleased to see the blonde haired man. " You're back! And may I add, that your Roman friend will probably have a cow when he finds out. "

" Doctor this is urgent! " Jedediah said quickly, as Lucius came up beside him, followed by Rory and Amy.

" Of course it's serious! Don't worry, i'm sure he'll forgive you. "

" No Doctor! He's in danger! "

" What do you mean? " The Doctor asked, studying the worried faces of the returning men.

" Khamunrah has him trapped! And he's suffocating! "

" Well that's no good! Come along, quike! "

The Doctor led Amy, Rory, Jedediah, Marcus, and Lucius into the TARIDS, as the others made their way to the museum.

" Wait! " A voice shouted outside the TARDIS.

" What? " The Doctor asked as Larry ran up to the door.

" I'm going to. "

" Well get in! There's no time to waste! "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the dome, Octavius was finding it harder and harder to breathe. But Khamunrah seemed unaffected. He actually appeared to be enjoying this.

" Oh you mortals are so funny! It's like you HAVE to have air. Oh wait, you do! " He mocked laughing. " Where's your friend now? He's probably left you! Don't be upset. You can come to the underworld with me! "

" Never! " Octavius exclaimed. Whatever happened, he did NOT want to go to the underworld. He'd seen a glimpse of it at the Smithsonian, and as far as he was concerned, it was an awful place. He hoped Jedediah would hurry, for each breath drew him closer to the last.


	16. Hourglass

As the Doctor pushed buttons and flipped switches, he felt the rush of the universe within him. This was bad. This was very, very bad. To tell you the truth, the Doctor was on the verge of pure panic. As he flipped the last switch, tha TARDIS couldn't leave fast enough. Every second was precious in this situation. And every second could mean another grain of sand in the glass. Standing next to the Doctor, Jedediah was instructing him on exactly were the dome was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Octavius was trying hard to control his oxygen intake. If he could just take small breaths...but it was no use. It wasn't as easy to do as he had first thought. He had stopped pacing now, and was sitting with his back against the glowing wall. It was strange, that light could be a solid. But with Khamunrah's power, he could probably turn anything to a solid. Speaking of Khamunrah...

" You know, this is how I felt while in the underworld. Constantly being reminded that each breath could be my last. "

" You...evil...you will...never get...away with...this... "

" I would save your breath if I were you. The clock is running out. "

This must be how Jedediah felt while in the hourglass. Octavius thought. Knowing he had little time...

On the other side of the glass, Octavius saw the TARDIS appear, then disappear, then appear, then disappear, then appear again. They had arrived, but had little time to figure out a plan.

Jedediah was the first one out of the TARDIS. He ran to the glowing wall, and saw Octavius already on his hands and knees, gasping for air.

" Hold on. Hold on. Just a little longer... "

Larry and the two other romans made their way out of the TARDIS, and Larry went to the side where Khamunrah was tied up.

" You! " He said angrily.

" Hello Larry Daley. So nice to see you again. How are you? "

" You...you...fiend! "

" I know I am. "

Meanwhile, Amy and Rory were investigating the glowing light. What a curios thing, Rory thought, a light being a solid. As they looked for a way out, the Doctor was scanning the dome with the TARDIS.

" It seems that it's power comes from that strange Egyptiony guy. Perhaps if we get him out of there, it will loose it's power. "

" How are we going to do that? " Marcus asked. Nearby, Lucius was beside Jedediah, both trying to coax Octavius to hold tight.

" Do not take deep breaths. " Lucius said calmly. " Take light, small breaths. Only fill your lungs halfway. "

Jedediah was panicking. He felt as if he was in the hourglass again. He couldn't give up on Octavius.

" Nightguard! All we have to do is take the Egyptian guy out! " The Doctor yelled.

" Fools! " Khamunrah shouted, standing up, and letting a loose rope fall from his hands and feet. " Getting me out will do nothing! " Then, looking at the roman on the other end of the dome, began to walk towards him.

" Stay away from him! " Jedediah cried, throwing himself at the yellow shield. It was no use.

Octavius looked up at the pharaoh, who stared down at him with laughter.

" Don't worry. I won't hurt you. But I could... "

Jedediah pressed himself harder against the dome. He would give anything to be on the other side of that dome. To get at that pharaoh, with his evil glare, and his mocking voice, and his terrifying ways.

" Oh. I won't. " Khamunrah said. " I won't. If...you atmit defeat, and hail me as your leader. "

" No way! " Jedediah shouted outraged. If only!

" Oh well. I hope your roman friend can forgive you. " Khamunrah said evily. He picked up his sickle shaped sword which lay at his feet.

" Wait! " Jedediah cried. " I'll make a deal with you. If you free him, and leave us be, we will never, ever, try to stop you again. You can make us into slaves, anything! "

" Hmmm...let me think on your offer...no. "

" Please! I'll, i'll, i'll even, i'll even let you take me to the underworld! "

Everyone gasped, even Octavius. What was Jedediah thinking!

Khamunrah thought for a moment, then nodded. " Deal. I'll leave, and when my power is strong enough, i'll be back for you. "

" Thank you. " Jedediah whispered.

They all watched as Khamunrah disappeared in a flash of light. Looking at Octavius, Jedediah and Lucius were horrified to see he was having more trouble breathing than he had a few seconds before.

" You fiend! " Jedediah yelled at nothing. " You...you lied! "

" That should have worked! " The Doctor exclaimed. " Without his presence, it should have just...evaporated into nothingness! "

" There's gotta be another way! " Larry said, running up to the Doctor.

" There is another way. The TARDIS has a super strong laser beam, that may do the trick! "

" Why didn't you tell us this before!? " Larry demanded, angry at the Doctor.

" Because it may not work! "

Everyone was silent.

" Rory. " The Doctor said, motioning for him to come. " The TARDIS' laser, it takes a while to load. Go start it, quickly! "

While Rory rushed to ready the laser beam, Jedediah and Lucius were talking to Octavius, telling him he would be fine. Octavius was freaking out.

" It is alright sir. " Lucius said soothingly. " You are doing great. Lie down. "

Octavius did what he was told. He lay his head on the grass, which was now brown and dried, due to the unnatural lack of oxygen, and the over flow of carbon dioxide. Octavius struggled to breath. His lungs were screaming for air, but there was not enough.

" Hold on Octavius. We'll have ya out in a moment. Hang in there. " Jedediah whispered urgently.

Inside the TARDIS, Rory and the Doctor were readying the laser. unfortunately, it was taking it's time to load. It's slow, precious time.

Octavius felt light headed and dizzy. Everytime he took a breath, it felt like a large boulder was on his chest, preventing him from taking a full one. He could hear the voices of Jedediah and Lucius, but they were quite and far away. He stared into nothingness, as blackness began to slowly close in on his vision.

Jedediah watched his friend's eyes get a far away look, and begin to slowly close.

" Doctor hurry! " He cried.

" We're trying! It's going slow! "

Jedediah watched Octavius close his eyes, and breath one, desperate breath, then go still.

" Doctor! "

" We're trying! "

" 96%, " Rory said. " 97, 98,... "

" Hurry! "

" 99%...100! "

" Back up! " The Doctor cried. Jedediah and Lucius dove for the bushes, Larry and Marcus ran behind a tree, and Amy ducked into the TARDIS along with Rory and the Doctor.

Jedediah watched a brilliant blue ball of light appear on the top of the TARDIS, then hit the dome. With a loud BOOM! The shield exploded. Next to him, Lucius coughed as a cloud of dust passed over them. When the smoke cleared, Jedediah quickly made his way to Octavius.

" Is he...alright? " He asked, fearing the worst.

Lucius felt for a pulse, and a few minutes later, delivered the news, " He will be fine sir. "

Jedediah let out a sigh of relief. Larry and the others came up beside them.

" We should be getting back. " The Doctor said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was cold. Very cold. Octavius shivered at the sudden chill that went through him. He blinked his eyes open, and saw seven blurry shapes above him. As his vision came into focus, he looked directly into crystal blue eyes.

" Welcome back pardner! " Jedediah said rather loudly.

" Hi... " Octavius said back.

" Greetings sir! " Marcus and Lucius said at the same time.

" Hey Octavius. " Larry said.

" Well, well, well, welcome back roman! " The Doctor exclaimed. " Good to see you alive! "

" It is...good to see all of you as well...what...what happened? "

" You blacked out while you were trapped in the dome. But we got ya out, and...and i'm so glad your alive! " Jedediah exclaimed, giving his friend a hug.

Octavius smiled. It was good to know he had friends looking out for him. Then, something else crept into his mind. Something...evil.

" Jedediah, what about the deal with Khamunrah? What if he comes? "

" What about Khamunrah? "

" You said you would let him take you to the underworld, if he let me go and promised not to bother the museum anymore. "

" I did didn't I. Oh well. "

" Oh well? Jedediah how could you say 'oh well' to such a thing? "

Jedediah's face turned serious for a moment. " 'Cause I know I got friends who'll help me. IF he comes. He may not. "

" I do believe Khamunrah is a man of his word. "

" Ah well, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. "

" You know, you should be more careful with what you say and do. " Octavius said, while Jedediah and Rory helped him to his feet.

" Yeah I know. But it doesn't really matter right now. We gotta home coming to attend. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm afraid that this is the last chapter before the last. Please review if you will. : )


	17. Goodbye

Sadly, this is my last chapter. : (. I hope you enjoy it.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXX

By the time they got back, the museum had been pretty much cleaned up, and Teddy and Ahkmenrah were helping to figure out sleeping arrangements for the exhibits, since it would take the tablet a night or two to get the museum back to normal.

" Well, " The Doctor said, surveying the front of the museum. " looks like another planet saved. "

Amy and Rory nodded. Octavius looked over at the three strangers, who had become his friends.

" So, I...I guess this is goodbye. " He whispered.

" Indeed it is...indeed it is. " The Doctor replied. Then, he noticed Ahkmenrah come up.

" Excuse me, where's my tablet? "

" Ah yes. Follow me sir. "

Amy followed the Doctor and the Egyptian. Rory went to follow, then hesitated. Turning to the roman and cowboy, he smiled.

" It was a pleasure working with you. " He said, bowing. Octavius smirked.

" Tell me, Centurion Rory, why do you bow? "

" Well, it's the polite thing to do and... " Rory explained, then stopped when he noticed the two laughing at him. " Out of courtesy. "

" Hey Cowboy! " The Doctor yelled, holding a small shard of metal. " Belive this is yours. "

" Aw sweet! " Jedediah said, reaching out to take the piece of metal.

" A thanks for grabbing it, in a dark time. And...for showing me your a fan of doughnuts. "

" Who isn't? "

While the Doctor and Jedediah talked, Rory and Octavius shook hands.

" Well, i'd better be going. "

" Where to? "

" Oh...probably some lonely, desolate planet being invaded by Daleks. "

" Daleks. Do you think they are still out there? "

" Oh yeah. It's nearly impossible to wipe out the Daleks. "

" Well, good luck to you, centurion. "

" Good luck to you, general. " As Rory turned to leave, he was stopped by Octavius' voice.

" Wait. "

" Yes? "

" Thank you. "

" For what? "

" For helping Jedediah and I when we were faced with hard times. Your a good man, Rory. "

Rory was flattered. He didn't know what to say. The roman had gave him his deepest gratitude, and for a roman, that was something special, and something to be cherished.

" Your...your welcome. "

" Well, " The Doctor began, as he, Jedediah, and Amy came up. " Looks like this is goodbye. "

" I reckon so. " Jedediah said, moving to stand beside Octavius.

" Thank you, Doctor. With the aid from you, Amy, and Rory, we were successfully able to defeat the Daleks. "

" And Khamunrah. " Amy put in.

" I wouldn't be to sure 'bout Khamunrah. I reckon he'll be back. " Jedediah said. He wasn't positive Khamunrah would be back, but if he did return, it wouldn't be for a good, long while. " But we'll be fine. "

" Well, if ever you need anything, give us a call. " The Doctor replied.

" How do we do that? " Octavius asked.

" Wish on a star, roman, wish on a star. "

And with that, the Doctor and his companions entered the TARDIS, and watched as it disappeared, then reappeared, then disappeared, then reappeared, then finally, disappear. Turning to Jedediah, Octavius smiled and asked, " With this great adventure over, what shall we do now? "

" Well, I don't know 'bout you, but I would love ta be asleep right now...after supper. "

" What do you guys want for dinner? " Larry asked. " Pizza? Fried chicken?... "

" Doughnuts. " The two friends said at the same time, glancing at each other. Suddenly, they burst out laughing.

" Doughnuts it is. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Octavius and Jedediah sat on the top step of the museum stairs, looking up at the stars. It was a month later, and the museum was back in shape, and everything was as it should be. Miniatures were miniature again, and everyone rose and set with the moon. Glancing next to him, Octavius saw Jedediah fingering the scrap of metal the Doctor had given him. The cowboy had requested it to be shrunk as well, so he could have it to remember the amazing adventure, and the new friends he had made. Besides, he could also use it as a hood ornament. Octavius thought about their past adventure. Thinking back on it, it seemed like it had happened yesterday. He wondered idly how the Doctor, Amy, and Centurion Rory were faring. Perhaps they were out saving more planets, or saving other time periods.

Jedediah looked at Octavius sitting next to him. Lately, he had seen changes in his friend. He seemed more confident lately, as if the adventure had helped him gain his footing in life. That was one of the things Jedediah licked about his friend. He was cautious, and was always looking out for him. He never gave up on him, and was always there. Jedediah felt as if the mission had brought them closer together, and helped them discover the true meaning of friendship. Looking at his friend beneath the moonlight, he was glad Octavius had survived Khamunrah. He couldn't imagine life without him. Speaking of the pharaoh...

" Do you think...Khamunrah will keep his word? And return? " Octavius asked.

" I...probably...not. And if he does,...well, with your sword fighting, and my genius... "

" Pardon me, 'your genius'? "

" Yeah... "

" Since when were you a genius? "

" Uh...never mind that. The point is, I think we'll be fine. "

" Indeed. Perhaps I worry to much. Do you believe we will ever see the Doctor again? "

Before Jedediah could answer, Larry stepped outside, carrying two, tiny packages.

" Hey, guys. I got a package for you boys. "

" Really? What is it? Tell us Gigantor! "

" Alright. Alright. Here. " Larry handed them the packages.

Taking the miniature box carefully, Octavius opened it, and a big smile appeared on his face. Carefully, he pulled out a miniature, red, velvet bow tie. So the Doctor and his companions were fine.

" Aw, geeze. " Jedediah said, holding up a brown, leather bow tie. "The Doctor remembered. "

Larry smiled down at them, then, glancing up at the night sky, noticed a flashing blue light.

" Look! " He exclaimed, pointing up at the sky.

Looking up, Jedediah and Octavius saw it, and smiled. Octavius lifted his hand, and waved, along with Larry and Jedediah.

" Thank you. Doctor. Thank you. " He whispered.

As if in reply, the light glowed brighter, and in a flash of light, vanished.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting on a pile of stones, a pair of golden eyes stared out of the gloom. The figure appeared to be looking through a portal, and was cursing angrily.

" What do you mean you won't help me anymore? "

" The Daleks refuse to join forces with you again. "

" But now what do I do? "

" Let us give you this one piece of advice, silence will fall. "

" Silence will fall? What does...what does that mean? Come back here! I'm not finished with you! "

Khamunrah watched the glowing portal change from a Dalek to a blonde cowboy. Of coarse, Khamunrah hadn't forgotten.

" Yes... " He said evily. " Yes...soon I can make my comeback, and make sure that cowboy keeps his word! "

The image flickered slightly, then faded, all the while watching the cowboy. Khamunrah laughed an evil, wicked laugh, then stood, and walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Well, there you have it. The last chapter of my first, real fan fiction. Please review and tell me if you liked it! And I promise, there will be a sequel! In fact, I may turn this into a series.


End file.
